


Diagnostics

by AlltheB7



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Carey and Seven brotp, F/F, Romance, Tom and Seven brotp, no bashing in this fic, some fluff and humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2020-07-30 22:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20104276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlltheB7/pseuds/AlltheB7
Summary: Tensions between B'Elanna and Seven shift under changing pressures. Not one to miss out on a chance to cause drama, Janeway emerges from her ready room and Tom, ever the joker, comes along for hijinks.Expect varying levels of fluff, smut, and debauchery between the two women, but hopefully stay for the friendfluff.Note: Am currently reworking some parts to create in-canon scenes.





	1. Running on empty

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting any of my fanfic work - feedback welcome! I have a relatively complete story, but have not fleshed out every sketch in my timeline. Will post chapters as I have time.
> 
> Side note: I really appreciate how Tom/B'Elanna was depicted in the original STV. As such, I will do my best to honor Tom's character as a person and not use him as a weapon or ploy.  
\---

Bustling with crew members moving from station to station, Main Engineering felt quiet. The usually beautiful moving blue warp drives, in their inert state, gathered shadows to the center of the room. An acrid stench of stale smoke lingered and the air pressed humidly around them. Without the engines running properly, the ship's usual ability to ventilate extra moisture lagged. They all had bigger priorities.

Approaching B'Elanna carefully, eyes assessing, Seven watched the shorter woman stalk purposefully from Assistant Chief Carey to the warp core consoles. Face drawn, the Lieutenant's jaw was set. In the air, Seven noted B'Elanna's sweat. The lieutenant must have been running throughout main engineering for the better part of the last twelve hours. Heavy and sharp, the scent indicated Lieutenant Torres is stressed more than usual. The pleasant odor lingered and Seven inhaled deeper, using the sensory experience to center to her thoughts. Pushing the notion of how pleasant B'Elanna smelled from her mind, Seven spoke smoothly, "Hello, Lieutenant."

"I'm really busy right now," voice tight, B'Elanna held a PADD and took readings from the console, clearly not bothering to look up at the Astrometrics officer. She continued, clearly annoyed "You know - with repairs from the last Borg attack?"

"I came to offer my assistance."

"Oh?" B'Elanna turned and immediately noticed Seven's calm demeanor and perfect hair, and in that moment, wanted nothing more than to see it disheveled, to pull it out of its flawless twist. _How nice to be able to have time to perfect one's hair._ B'Elanna sneered to herself because it helped block out her sense of smell - with the introduction of a new scent, she realized she's gone nose-blind to the ever-present acrid stench of post-battle warp drive failure.

"I said that I have come to offer assistance, Lieute-"

"I know what you said. I'm just-" B'Elanna cut herself short, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes as she exhaled slowly. _Is that bergamot?_ Trying to shut out Seven's scent was so maddening, sometimes. She redirected her thoughts to the engines, knowing the engines needed all the extra help they could get. She couldn't afford to be picky with who worked on them.

"Alright. You can help." Pressing her fingertips over her eyes, B'Elanna tried to maintain calm when her blood was singing for a fight. Usually when the ship was under attack or going through repairs, she typically felt this way. Channeling the urge to fight into her work was one of the reasons she had been able to multitask and lead the engine room effectively. Not everyone had the urge to be in the middle of the action where working on the fly was necessary. B'Elanna usually thrived on it, blood chanting her through frustrations and to solutions. But she didn't thrive with annoying people around her. Taking another breath, refocusing her energy toward ship business, B'Elanna reviewed her mental to-do list. She realised Seven's help would greatly boost 'efficiency'. She could make this work to the ship's benefit.

"I am working on the repair diagnostics of the warp core, currently" B'Elanna began. "I want you to go see Carey and make yourself available to whatever repairs he needs. I will be putting together a task list and will be assigning teams ASAP."

Seven nodded, turning to report to the Assistant Chief.

"One last thing, Seven." B'Elanna's face was blank.

Seven turned, a practiced stoic mask to the Chief Engineer, the reminder to _follow orders_ ringing through her mind.

"Thank you." A smile so brief flashed before B'Elanna turned back to her console.

"You're welcome," Seven replied.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, B'Elanna begrudgingly accepted Seven's presence and contributions. She had even asked Seven for help on certain small projects.

After one such invitation to assist with warp drive upgrades, Seven approached the chief. Studiously reading a PADD and typing in configurations on the warp core panel, B'Elanna glanced up, the slightest quirk to her lips before a concentrated frown at the console.

"Hello, Lieutenant. Would you like me to report to Assistant Chief Carey?" Gaunt, the Chief Engineer nodded in greeting. Seven had known B'Elanna was tired, it was obvious that the chief put in long hours, but this was more than the usual tiredness.

"No." B'Elanna continued reading the PADD, entering configurations with a serious expression.

"No?" Seven waited--the usual routine upturned. Watching the lieutenant, the quiet surrounding the usual fiery woman was foreign, each enervated motion out of place when compared to a riled up B'Elanna Torres. Making a rapid visual assessment, she noted the engineer was thinner and paler since she last saw her.

B'Elanna turned, facing Seven and looking her directly in the eye. The dark irises narrowed and connected, penetrating through Seven's stoicism. For a moment, Seven felt a feather-light drag in her mind, as if her thoughts were being read by the smaller woman. An uncontrolled physiological sensation moved under her ribs. An illogical thought, she chided herself, B'Elanna Torres was human and Klingon; neither species known for significant telepathic abilities. She dismissed the illogical reaction, straightened her posture and lifted her chin, awaiting a response from the volatile engineer.

B'Elanna's eyebrow twitched up, her eyes softening into an amused expression. "No, Seven. I want your help with finishing up the final repairs and running diagnostics."

Seven nodded. "Indeed, Lieutenant. I am at your disposal."

"Good, follow me" B'Elanna replied shortly before shoving the PADD toward Seven and briskly walking to her office. Seven followed closely, reading and listening. B'Elanna continued without pause "Both Carey and I have reviewed the repairs and are looking to implement some new enhancements in the event there is another attack like this last time. I'm interested in fresh eyes on the designs. Specifically, your eyes."

B'Elanna pulled another two PADDs from her desk, read one, put it back down, scanned the next and held it out to Seven. She turned and ordered another raktajino despite the half-empty cup on the corner of the desk. She wanted to stay focused on these repairs. Between the breakup with Tom and the Borg attack, she had not been sleeping much. Granted, the break had happened many months ago, but sleeping in separate quarters affected her more than she would like to admit. She sipped the beverage and brought her mind back to the present, eyeing Seven over the rim. The taller woman seemed to have no idea how alluring she was, how she drew eyes simply by walking into a room.

Seven appreciated that B'Elanna wanted her input. Reaching for the proffered PADD, she noticed B'Elanna's hands, rough and scratched. Taking the PADD, she looked into to B'Elanna's drawn face.

"Lieutenant, you seem tired."

If B'Elanna wasn't mentally taxed, she would have spent the energy being offended by Seven's blunt words. As it was, she noticed the softer sound to Seven's voice.

Shrugging behind the cup as if to agree, B'Elanna remained silent. A human behavior Seven had not quite mastered, shrugs seemed to have situational meaning where context and emotion were mostly understood without explanation. Shrugs were not a logical form of communication, but at times conveyed something a word or phrase could not.

After a drawn silence, B'Elanna responded "That's because I am tired. But right now, that's 'irrelevant'." The dark eyes softened as her lips molded around the rim of the cup. "We've got to get these repairs finished," B'Elanna was close to getting her engines operational, but it all depended on how well her schematic implementations worked.

This was not even taking into consideration how the captain felt about being dead in the water. Unlike Janeway, B'Elanna did not have the luxury of pulling miracles out of her ass without consequences. B'Elanna's role was to weave the engines back together once Janeway unraveled the threads with her hail mary's. And putting things back together took time and sweat--not luck.

Seven considered how much energy and "heart" B'Elanna put into her engines and work. In her own way, B'Elanna prioritized her collective. Seven raised her chin after reading the schematic. B'Elanna might be hotheaded, but her mind worked in impressive ways.


	2. Chapter 2

After Seven, Carey, and B'Elanna ran the simulations of the new design, took notes, and made adjustments where needed, they began working on the ship. Long and tedious adjustments spent crammed under consoles were drawn on as the dinner hour came and went, the three left hungry and impatient. Hours away from finishing things up, everyone was exhausted and wanting to be done.

Watching B'Elanna's forearms flexing as she adjusted a power relay, Seven eyed the barely controlled aggression. Reaching out, Seven gently placed a hand on B'Elanna's shoulder.

"Lieutenant." her voice was quiet.

B'Elanna turned and dropped her hands, snapping "What?" Seven inwardly sighed in relief at B'Elanna's lowered hands. She had been concerned the lieutenant would overreact and possibly jam the tool into the power relay at the wrong place, causing it to blow when power was restored to their section.

Moving to the next part of her plan in the objective, now that B'Elanna's hands were down, Seven tried for the obvious. "We have been at this task for hours. I know that I am hungry and require nutrition. Why don't we take a short break to eat, then come back to the final repairs?"

B'Elanna wanted to fight, but her arms were so sore, she was so tired. And hungry, too. Seven was right. B'Elanna closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. "You're right." Imagining the slide of her sheets after eating, the feel of her bed, her pulse slowed. Unwittingly, her eyes drifted closed and she forced them back open.

Seven suppressed a small smile at how tired the engineer must be if she wasn't arguing. The concern that accompanied it was much more pressing. Weeks of working together have led to unspoken rituals of understanding as they each branched to gather and log tools before meeting with Carey by the main engineering console.

Carey, exhausted and glad to take a break even if he would never express it to the chief, glanced over, the quiet surety of Seven's stance by B'Elanna telling. How telling that he could perceive an infrequent smile twitching at Seven's lips once B'Elanna's eyes turned away. Not quite hovering, but present. A relative point orbiting the chief.

"Chief, if it's alright with you, I could use some shut eye." Carey needed to sleep off some of this frustration so he could think clearly. They had been working for hours, and throwing his head against the console would be as effective as anything else he could do at this moment.

Seven imperceptibly nodded at Carey's words. He half-smiled in return, signalling that he had her back. Over the years, Carey learned to read his chief and the tall honorary engineer. Through battles and upsets and upgrades, Carey had been with Torres, and as Seven entered Voyager's fold, he had helped mediate the dominating wills of the two. He would even go so far as to acknowledge Seven as an unwillingly made friend in the clime of desperation and regulation. Because even in their most untethered moments, Janeway has always drug Voyager through each mess with the same dogged Federation regulations. The crew might have nearly nothing in common--language, race, literal age--but they did have their regulations. And Janeway be damned if Voyager doesn't pull itself back together with anything except that self-same determination steeped in duranium pride. So there he stood, delicately balancing the needs of their personal resource against B'Elanna's stubborn determination to see a project through to the end. Carey had developed two more points and incentives to lure B'Elanna away from their task to persuade her giving in to a break when she caved before he could speak next.

"That sounds like a great idea," too tired to roll her eyes at Carey, B'Elanna made a face to Seven. She needed sleep, even if she ended up tossing and turning. What she wouldn't give for a warm body in her bed. Well, not _any_ body. She shook her head to fight the groggy shadows.

"Let's regroup at 0600," she decided, knowing that it only gave them approximately five hours to rest.

"Got it, Chief." Pleased and beat, Carey replied before stepping away to double-check his work area before leaving.

"Lieutenant, would it be acceptable with you if I were to work on these designs after my evening meal?"

B'Elanna sighed, shoulders sagging as she rubbed her forehead. She did not want Seven taking over this project. "Let me think about it," B'Elanna put off the decision. Her eyelids drifted down again. Heavy, they were _so_ heavy. 

The remaining officers logged their equipment back into the lockers and tidied up their work stations.

"Care to join me at the mess hall, Lieutenant?" Seven asked as she watched Carey's retreating form. Not getting a response, she turned towards the lieutenant to see B'Elanna leaning on the console, body slipping downward as her head lolled downward. Panic shot through Seven as she quickly rushed over, placing a hand on the lieutenant's shoulder, the other hovering just between B'Elanna's arm and waist, prepared to catch her. She worriedly looked down at the woman. B'Elanna's eyes were barely open, inches below Seven's. Seven sometimes wondered how B'Elanna Torres could seem so fierce and large when she was, in truth, a below-average size for most Klingons.

At the touch of a hand on her shoulder, B'Elanna jerked open her eyes, hands up to fight. Registering that it was Seven, they quickly fell listlessly down and she blinked. Body slipping downward, B'Elanna jerked again and pushed herself to a standing position with a deep inhale. Mentally she struggled to stay alert. Seven's beautiful face looked down--she might be rude, but she wa_s_ safe. The desire to sleep pressed B'Elanna's eyelids downward again.

"B'Elanna," Seven's voice was urgent.

"Hm?" She liked Seven's voice being so close. She frowned at the dissonant thought. That's not what she should be thinking.

"I am taking you to your quarters."

Seven saw the darker woman's brow furrow, but then the shorter woman nodded. "Mm" she managed to get out.

Seven deftly draped an arm over her shoulder and walked out of engineering. "Computer locate B'Elanna Torres's quarters." To Seven's surprise, they were now on a different level. Of course there had been rumors of a break up between Tom Paris and B'Elanna Torres. Except that she had not heard B'Elanna had not mention it before. She frowned and dipped her legs to pick B'Elanna up in a bridal carry.

Taking corridors she knew would be least active at this time-- she guessed the lieutenant would not want it known that she was being carried about the ship by Seven. Seven hadn't avoided corridors for over a year now, but in this case, having information from past experiences proved useful.

Seven gently adjusted her hold on B'Elanna as she strode to B'Elanna's quarters. A buildup of lactic acid in her arms strained her elbows. Her arms were getting tired. B'Elanna Torres was heavier than she looks. "Computer, open doors." The doors did not open. Seven considered overriding the commands as her muscles burned brighter, but decided to rouse the lieutenant first.

"Lieutenant," she jostled.

B'Elanna started, still exhausted, and unconsciously reached her hands up to Seven's neck. She pulled her face closer to Seven's and inhaled deeply.

"Lieutenant," she speaks louder, "we are at your quarters. Please open the doors and I will help you in." At the intimate proximity, Seven was becoming aware of her own increasing arousal, and while she enjoyed being aroused, she did not find this appropriate. She cleared her throat and looked down the corridor and then back to B'Elanna Torres.

The dark eyes opened again and trailed slowly as they scanned Seven's face. "Computer, open doors." The unfiltered low sound of B'Elanna's voice curled delicately up the hairs on the back of Seven's neck and ears. Frozen, Seven stared down at the exhausted woman in the quiet of the corridor. 

_Seven was strong_, B'Elanna realized in her haze. And kind. And it was bergamot. Bergamot mixed with... something else. B'Elanna let her eyes close again and rested her head on Seven's shoulder. This was nice.

The doors swished open and Seven swallowed as she stepped into the quarters, still holding a B'Elanna Torres who had arms wrapped about her neck. Seven felt the familiar tightening in her gut and nipples as B'Elanna shifted her head. B'Elanna's body temperature ran warmer than her own and Seven wondered if she ever got cold on a ship with a temperature set to Earth human standards. She wondered if Tom cuddled B'Elanna or if her heat made sleeping together uncomfortable.

Seven looked around the room in organized disarray. Items were strewn on the floor, as if unpacked in a methodical frenzy. Seven's brow creased as she gently carries the lieutenant to the bedroom, turning sideways and holding the lieutenant closer to fit through the small hallway.

The bedroom was slightly neater than the common room. It smelled only of the lieutenant. Leaning over she laid the engineer on the bed carefully. Her eyes moved over B'Elanna Torres' facial features. The urge to stay welled up inside her chest "You are beautiful." Her eyes widened as she realized the words were said out loud.

B'Elanna's hand came up and cupped Seven's cheek. "You're a beautiful," she murmured with a frown. Face toward Seven, she pressed her forehead to Seven's. B'Elanna sighed. Her eyes stayed closed as a passing smile crossed her features.

Her body warmed again and her blood quickened. The mix of sweat with B'Elanna's scent, combined with her heat, lured Seven to close the distance. Her eyes dropped to B'Elanna's mouth, imagining what it would feel like. She had the urge to press her lips to the lieutenant's red lips.

Sighing, B'Elanna rolled over, breaking Seven from her thoughts. Blinking, Seven straightened immediately, feeling her presence was an intrusion. _This is guilt and shame,_ she realized.

Seven gazed at the smaller woman again, wanting to watch her sleep. She paused at that thought - watching someone sleep was what was known as "creepy." Seven frowned.

Cataloguing how her good intentions could have easily violated B'Elanna's implicit trust, Seven rationalized that B'Elanna had probably thought, in her exhausted state, that Seven was Tom.

Leaving the quarters, Seven strode away.


	3. Chapter 3

Feeling the bed sink, B'Elanna rolls over and curls up to the warmth. Tom shouldn't be here, but she is so tired of being alone. Gripping a shoulder, she slides her fingers further down. _Mmm, Tom_. She squeezes his chest, but it is soft, too soft. Opening her eyes, she finds herself cuddling a very naked Seven of Nine.

'Not quite, Lieutenant,' Seven says flatly, eyes flashing with amusement. With a quirk of wide lips, she is pulling B'Elanna close, lips pressing against a surprised mouth.

Sputtering against the kiss, the signature heat of arousal rises as Seven pushes forward, sliding between her legs. A hand moves from B'Elanna's chest to her neck and the former drone leans so close their lips whisper against each other. Despite herself, B'Elanna tilts her head to fit their lips together and moans when Seven parts their lips.

*_Carey to Lieutenant Torres_*

B'Elanna started awake, arms pushing her up into a reclined position. Hearts pounding, she was briefly confused, unsure of where she was. Taking in a deep breath, she realized can't remember how she got back to quarters. 

More from habit than from fighting through the daze, she hit the comm on her chest. "Lieutenant here, what have you got, Carey?"

*_I think you should take a look_* 

"Be right there, Torres out." She shook her head to clear it and looked down at herself. "Already in uniform," she muttered. "Computer, time."

"The time is 0545 hours."

"Qi'yah." B'Elanna cursed, stepped up, straightened the wrinkled uniform, and brushed her teeth quickly before heading down to engineering. No time for breakfast, eating would have to wait. 

As B'Elanna strode into main engineering, hungry but less tired, the warp cores danced calmly. Her brow wrinkled. They had not gotten them back online before leaving last night.

Carey walked over to B'Elanna and held out a PADD. Seven should have left well-enough alone.

"Looks like Seven and Icheb finished up repairs early this morning." B'Elanna's stomachs growl and Carey notices the wrinkled uniform --obviously slept in. He wonders if she even made it back to quarters or simply fell asleep wherever she last sat down.

B'Elanna bristles at his words and takes the PADD, skimming over the code, the tests, and the diagnostic reports submitted by Seven of Nine and Icheb. Their work, of course, is impeccable. And they helped engineering finish the final touches on the latest repairs. Everything in working order. The concept work had nearly been completed, and the priority work finished.

Holding up the PADD up, she looked at Carey. "Need this?" He shook his head and B'Elanna continued with directives "I want you to get a small team and double check the readouts. I expect a report by lunchtime."

Carey nods, unsure of the response. The chief likes to be there when projects are completed. While there is a lot of pride in her work, it isn't just that for the Chief. He does not envy Seven when he hears the lieutenant ask the computer to locate Seven of Nine. As he gathers his team, the lieutenant strides out of engineering a bit more determined than when she arrived.

* * *

Working on calculations at her main console, the doors swished open and the footfalls of Lieutenant Torres were recognizable, especially at the force currently heard.

The warm rush of feelings in her chest were shoved into her clenching abdomen as she continued inputting 'the specs' as Tom Paris called them. Not wanting to appear rude by not addressing the entry, Seven spoke over her shoulder, "Hello, Lieutenant. What may I do for you?"

B'Elanna stopped a distance from Seven, needing the space. She took a deep breath and held her tongue while Seven's back remained turned towards her. The young ensign, Tal Celes, glanced up silently and B'Elanna pressed a polite smile and nod to her.

Feeling the silence grow, Seven turned around to see the lieutenant standing with arms crossed, holding a PADD. Skin still pale, her expression was dark. As her eyes met B'Elanna's, B'Elanna pressed her lips to a tight smile and raised her eyebrows.

"You know why I'm here," tone flat, Seven could already distinguish the direction of this conversation.

Seven raised her chin--she calculated it was likely the lieutenant would not appreciate the work being finished without her presence. "Indeed," she replied neutrally. She would accept the consequences of her decision. "Please give me just a moment to save my work and we can speak privately in my office."

"So I am to wait for you to wrap up your work, but you cannot wait for me? Is that how things work?"

The comparison was not entirely accurate, but the point was valid. She quietly nodded to Tal Celes before heading to her office, B'Elanna in tow.

B'Elanna took a calming breath before following, letting the air expand her lungs and fill her with its quiet press. Immediately she noticed the pictures Mezoti and the other children had created mounted on the wall. Bright and sloppy staccato lines contrasted with geometric precision of older children and B'Elanna felt her hearts soften. Closing her eyes, she breathed out, clearing her mind.

Seven turned and faced B'Elanna, "I apologize, Lieutenant, for finishing the repairs in engineering without you. I accept full responsibility."

The Chief Engineer blinked and raised her chin. Even with the few hours'-worth of sleep, she looked tired. The quiet pulled itself long and the shorter woman continued to stand in silence, expression set and unreadable. Loudly the engineer's belly emitted growls and the dark eyes narrowed, apparently in hunger. Under the silent stare, Seven shifted so slightly it almost escaped B'Elanna's notice. Seven was rarely uncertain of the engineer's mood and this was possibly concerning. The taller woman cleared her throat and continued, "After I left your quarters last night, I realized you have been... under stress. I wanted to help."

B'Elanna raised her eyebrows and sucked in her cheeks, still silent and afraid she'd yell if she spoke too soon, so she focused on keeping her mouth shut while her blood stirred angrily, calling for honor to be repaid.

Surprising B'Elanna, the blonde proffered "If this is about my getting you to your quarters last night, my apologies if I have made an error or transgression."

Patches of memory surfacing, B'Elanna fought a hot flash, the tactile memory of being held against Seven's front pressing into her chest. That's how she had gotten back to her quarters. Flashes of being held ran through her mind, accompanied by the scent and feel of Seven's confident grip. She set her jaw again to bring her mind back to the present. Since when did the ex Borg learn repentance? Another lung full of air, ignoring the way she could smell Seven, now, in this small space.

"Thank you."

Seven blinked, unsure.

"Oh, I'm pissed about it, but -" B'Elanna interrupted herself to get a hold on her emotions and anger. "Don't do it again, Seven. Engineering is my job and it's important to me to be there when a job is completed." B'Elanna was serious, but could not muster any more energy to be angry. She was still exhausted and as of that moment, the warp drives were operating within safe parameters. Mentally she huffed a laugh at herself, _operating within parameters, hah. _

"Understood, Lieutenant Torres" Seven replied with a nod. She _had_ overstepped her boundaries.

"And if you ever take Icheb - hell, you take any of my crew - and decide to fix anything else on this ship without my approval, not only will I notify the captain, but that crew member will lose their position on my team. As it stands, Icheb will be formally reprimanded for his actions. Got it?" B'Elanna felt the familiar swell in her veins, her blood stirring. She wanted to fight, blood itching for a fight, and here was Seven all but asking for it going behind her back to work on the ship. But B'Elanna didn't want to keep yelling and arguing. She wanted Seven to respect her boundaries. And that meant setting expectations clearly and without threats. Unconsciously she chewed the inside of her cheeks, holding herself back and stewed in the intense silence.

Seven shifted her stance from one foot to the other. Lieutenant Torres could have gone straight to the Captain - and with just cause - but she had not. She realized that B'Elanna Torres was treating her with more honor than in the past. This was new behavior; for an unknown reason, B'Elanna Torres changed her usual response toward Seven of Nine, and Seven found this was not negative. Thinking quickly, she determined to contemplate her feelings on it after her shift. Shifting her attention back to the woman in her office, and the quiet surrounding them, Seven also noted her physiological response to B'Elanna's heightened reaction. That, too, would be analyzed.

The two stood.

Sighing, B'Elanna blew out a big breath before rolling her eyes and giving a small smile and nod. A common human behavior meant to signal a desire to "let things go." Seven inferred this as B'Elanna Torres's signal to Seven that she had finished conveying her frustration. Seven assessed B'Elanna's features--less pale, but darker circles lingered under eyes. Her thumbs twitched and she kept from gazing deeper into the dark of B'Elanna's eyes, knowing the lieutenant would find this _invasive_. Seven noted their qualities and would recall them later.

"You look less pale today, Lieutenant. I am glad you were able to rest." Seven resisted the urge to rub her thumbs over B'Elanna's cheeks, instead tucking them behind her back. Caresses, the need for skin-on-skin contact, had begun to distract Seven on occasion, pulling her into "daydreams."

Raising her eyebrows again, B'Elanna chose not to respond to Seven's comment, "Thank you for the assistance last night. And I appreciate that you woke me before going into my quarters."

Seven felt herself relax as B'Elanna turned and looked at the wall and wondered briefly if B'Elanna Torres heard her unsolicited confession last night and wanted to bring up the slip of her tongue, but concluded that it would be unwise to ask.

"These are fantastic." B'Elanna gestured toward the artwork and then walked over to a painting of Seven. "I'm guessing this is Mezoti's?" The acrylic work was bright, more abstract, and childish. Yet there was _something_ so Seven about it and B'Elanna could not put her finger on it. 

It came to her and she snapped her fingers with a wry twist on one side of her lips. "The expression. She captured your expression perfectly." B'Elanna grinned. Seven was loved. She was loved by a child as a mother. Something tugged at B'Elanna's hearts.

"My nose is not that large." Seven raised her chin when B'Elanna turned around and looked at her. Studied her.

B'Elanna's eyes moved over Seven's face, studying what she sees, eyes focused. "Feeling sensitive about it?" B'Elanna's stomachs growled again and Seven looked down at her with no affect.

The blonde raised her eye brows "Hardly."

B'Elanna grinned wider and raised her eyebrows. "Not even a little?"

Seven's lips twitched while her eyes leveled to B'Elanna's. _Wa__s B'Elanna Torres flirting?_ It was definitely B'Elanna Torres joking. "No." Seven let the single syllabic word hang in the air.

"Right," B'Elanna flatly, knowingly, replied. "Well, I've got to get back to... My job" B'Elanna finished. She turned to leave. "Oh, one other thing," B'Elanna twisted, looking directly at Seven over her shoulder, intense dark eyes piercing, "Did you say anything to me when you were in my quarters?"

Seven kept composure as a slow blush began in her chest and rose. "Yes."

B'Elanna nodded, but did not push further. Seven considered explaining herself. She did not want to talk about it, she was ashamed that she had spoken without meaning to speak.

"I remarked on your appearance." Seven supplied vaguely, feeling the blush flush hotly up her neck to her cheeks, not helping the feeling that had begun moving in her stomach.

"Oh, okay." B'Elanna tilted her head, her usual expressive face blank, "I had some dreams last night and wasn't sure if any of it happened." _What kind of dreams,_ Seven wanted to ask. And what exactly did B'Elanna hear? Taking a deep breath, the brunette smiled briefly, "Well, that's all I've got. See you later, Seven."

And like that, B'Elanna walked away.

Seven's smooth tone followed B'Elanna out of the door, "See you later, B'Elanna."


	4. Chapter 4

A week later, thinking of B'Elanna Torres's quarters on her walk back to cargo bay two, Mezoti ran up to her, eyes alight. "Greetings, Seven. Naomi invited me over for a sleepover next week. May I please go?"

Seven grinned and nodded, "Hello, Mezoti, it is good to see you." Seven loved how expressive Mezoti could be. She considered the girl's request "When next week?"

Mezoti held her excitement back a little--Seven's query usually meant a "yes" but did not guarantee the outcome. "In four days." Mezoti tried not to fidget. Seven quickly calculated that it would be acceptable, "That is acceptable, Mezoti, given that Ms. Wildman approves." Mezoti's grin was contagious and Seven briefly grinned in return. "How were your classes today?" Seven had heard that Mezoti was doing well, but had trouble with her team building exercise.

Mezoti looked down a moment. "Today went well. I am learning to work with others." Mezoti paused, and then looked Seven in the eye, "Do you hear rumors people say about you?"

Seven felt her stomach clench and nodded. "Sometimes, I do " She waited, her expression stoic as ever, ready to hear Mezoti speak.

Mezoti glanced downward again. "Are the rumors true?" Seven held out her hand, expecting to hear Mezoti share a story of a crew member calling her "borg-spawn" or the like. Instead Mezoti was quiet, as if thinking.

"Sometimes" Seven answered simply. Mezoti took Seven's hand and the two walked towards the cargo bay regenerating pods. Used to silence at this point, she gave Mezoti whatever time and space she wanted.

Mezoti took a moment, then inhaled and blurted "Are you dating B'Elanna Torres?"

Seven stopped and looked down at Mezoti. Mezoti turned and looked up at Seven. "How would you feel about that?" the two shifted.

"Would you still take care of me?" Mezoti asked.

"Of course."

Mezoti went quiet for a moment. "Lieutenant Torres is smart, but I have heard people say she is impatient and bossy."

Seven listened and thought about the words before responding. "B'Elanna Torres is unlike any other person I have met on this ship. She is...passionate about her work."

Mezoti let go of Seven's hand. "I do not know the lieutenant well, but she has been rude to Icheb."

Refraining from grinning, Seven remembered when Icheb had begun exploring his romantic feelings and emotions. He had initially felt an attraction to B'Elanna Torres, which was logical and understandable. She had handled the situation far better than Seven would have handled a similar situation. And in responding to Icheb the way she had, B'Elanna had enabled Icheb to process his emotions and feelings in his own way. She didn't walk him through the process and she didn't shut him down. Seven had seen a side to B'Elanna Torres that she previously never knew existed. Seven nodded and thought some more. "When Icheb was interested in B'Elanna Torres, do you think he considered that B'Elanna Torres has authority over choices that impact her life?"

Mezoti blinked and thought quickly "Yes. Of course she does."

Seven ignored that Mezoti responded only for herself. Arguing details was irrelevant.

"And if B'Elanna Torres decided that she was not going to pursue a relationship, would that not be part of her own authority?"

Mezoti shifted uncomfortably. "But she was rude to Icheb" she asserted. "It is not acceptable to be rude to other members of the collective."

"What if someone wanted to kiss you and you did not want them to kiss you? What would you do?"

Mezoti had a determined look on her face again. "I would tell them I do not want them to kiss me."

"What if that hurt their feelings?" Seven asked.

Mezoti looked up to Seven and back down at her feet. "I should not have to kiss someone I do not want to kiss."

"I agree, Mezoti. Your body and choices belong to you." Seven let that be the last of what they talked about and sat quietly for a few moments, rubbing Mezoti's back and then smiling briefly when Mezoti looked up to her again. "It is time for our evening meal. Would you care to join me, Mezoti?"

Mezoti nodded and smiled, "Yes, I would." She hopped down from the dais and pulled Seven's hand "to help her up".

* * *

B'Elanna had gone down to cargo bay two to grab some spare parts for main engineering and to take inventory. Since the repairs and attack, she was in need of replenishing what had been used or damaged. She needed a list together for the officer's meeting the next morning. Janeway would want to know what Voyager would require at the next trading post or trading opportunity after she grilled B'Elanna on the repairs.

Seven and Mezoti rounded the corner and B'Elanna stopped, surprised. "Oh, hey," the shorter woman managed with a small smile. She ignored the flush that crept up her chest.

Seven smiled in return and Mezoti waved before greeting her with "Hello, Lieutenant Torres. How are you?"

B'Elanna raised her eyebrows, amused that Mezoti acknowledged her presence. The young child did not usually greet B'Elanna since Icheb had "decided" not to date her. "I am feeling well, how are you?"

Mezoti's expression was stoic, except for her pursed lips. "I am confused."

B'Elanna tilted her chin to the side. "Confused? Is there anything I can do to help?"

Mezoti had grown a lot since B'Elanna had last seen her. And her wavy hair had grown longer. B'Elanna found that she liked it. Mezoti looked up to Seven and then to B'Elanna. "Someone said that you were dating Seven of Nine. And that Seven had assimilated you." Mezoti's expression darkened, "I told them to mind their own business."

B'Elanna's eyebrows hit her ridges and she looked up immediately to see Seven's eyebrows hiked just as high. She winced, realizing that someone had seen Seven take her back to her quarters the night before. She sucked in her breath and blew it out. "Well, Zot, you are right: they should mind their own business. Parts of that are true. Your mo--" B'Elanna cleared her throat "Seven and I are not dating. She did carry me to my quarters last week. And I am not assimilated, as you can clearly see."

Mezoti listened, face set. "You are not attracted to Seven of Nine?" B'Elanna's mouth formed a silent "O" of surprise. She cleared her throat again and looked up to Seven only to find the taller woman wearing an amused expression.

"Well, uh" B'Elanna felt her temperature rise as she fumbled for words. "While it is--" B'Elanna started and stopped. "Uh, I think that right now what I need is to focus on engineering."

Mezoti frowned and looked from B'Elanna to Seven and back at B'Elanna, as if assessing the two women. "Both of you are exhibiting elevated temperatures and heart rates--"

Seven cleared her throat, interrupting Mezoti. "Let us go to dinner, otherwise we will be late for bedtime." She pursed her lips as she walked past B'Elanna. "Have a good evening, Lieutenant."

Mezoti stood in place and glared at Seven's backside before running to catch up. B'Elanna heard a muffled exchange and then Mezoti's disembodied voice called back "Bye, Lieutenant!" B'Elanna shouted a goodbye and stood dumbfounded. What in Grethor just happened? She shook her head and blew out a breath. She went to cargo bay two to begin her inventory count.


	5. Chapter 5

Hungry, tired, and bent behind a storage can searching, face hot and red, B'Elanna insulted the heritage of the PADD she had dropped. The storage containers around her made it impossible to crouch down or crawl and the veins in B'Elanna's face pulsed. On top of that, she was feeling angry for no other reason than because she couldn't find the damn PADD. She grunted as she extended a hand further, fingertips feeling around, the other hand gripping the container when she heard footsteps close in. She stiffened in the vulnerable position.

"Searching for something, Lieutenant?" Seven's timbre drifted from beyond and shivered up B'Elanna's back.

Shifting her footing, B'Elanna stood up, blowing hair out of her face. Looking over to Seven, who was on the other side of the container, she noticed a PADD in Seven's hand. She glared at it before raising her eyes to glare at Seven.

"Where did you find that?" the engineer clipped.

Seven's ocular implant rose and B'Elanna wanted to wipe the not-quite-a-smirk smirk off of Seven's face. In her mind, she saw herself grabbing the front of Seven's uniform and yanking the taller woman down.

"Right here," Seven responded lightly, gesturing toward the ground on the other side of the container.

B'Elanna thrust out her hand, "Can I please have my PADD back?" She didn't know why, but she felt like arguing with Seven and she didn't want to give the woman the satisfaction.

B'Elanna deftly grabbed the PADD from Seven as it was held out. "Thank you," B'Elanna gruffly said over her shoulder. Face warm, she figured she was just about done with her inventory count anyways. Seven turned away, small smile lingering.

B'Elanna scanned the list, typed in a few more things, took a deep breath and blew it out. She was now done for the day. She would get dinner tonight and compile a report for Janeway in the morning before the meeting. Taking in one more deep breath, she blew it out determined to grab some dinner. Her stomachs rumbled.

Seven's voice injected itself from the short distance of the regenerating alcoves. "Does Assistant Chief Carey not do inventory anymore?"

B'Elanna's spine stiffened. Carey usually did do the inventory, but B'Elanna had sent him off to rest up after the long shift.

"I let him off for the day so he could rest up." Even to her own ears the reasoning sounded weak, but B'Elanna was not going to admit to anyone that she had wanted to possibly see Seven of Nine for whatever masochistic idiotic reason she could not fathom. Besides, it was good for her to do inventory on occasion. Kept people on their toes.

As B'Elanna emerged from the containers, Mezoti approached. "Hey Zot," B'Elanna greeted. Mezoti's expression remained unimpressed. Despite her previous anger, B'Elanna was curious what would happen next. A brief moment of regret for being curt to Seven sliced through her. Mezoti had seen her be curt with Seven.

"I apologize for remarking on your biological functions." The tone was flat and the words were clearly not her own. Apparently Seven had chatted with her sometime between their departure and return.

"Apology accepted." She paused and nodded to herself, then looked back down as Mezoti walked back towards the alcoves.

Taking another look around, this time more critically, B'Elanna noticed the lack of a "home" space for the two ex drones. Though she wanted to fight with Seven, she felt things morphing into something different. Regardless of her contentions, things should be different for Seven and the kids. Drawing in another long breath she turned to find Seven side-eyeing. Suddenly her presence felt like an intrusion into Seven's home. Straightening, she nodded before turning to head out.

With all the nodding she had been doing she felt like one of those bobblehead toys that Tom loved to put in the Delta Flyer. It was time to go before she did something more embarrassing. 

"I'll catch you later," B'Elanna called over her shoulder as she walked out of cargo bay two.


	6. Chapter 6

Feeling odd and anxious after running into Mezoti and Seven again, B'Elanna decided to finish up her reports before going to the mess hall, hungry as she was. Consistent sleep continued eluding her despite repairing the warp cores and she could feel the irritating prick of her Klingon emotions bubbling up more frequently. Overall she was holding it together, but the reality was she felt untethered.

Striding into the mess hall, she noticed the usual stray crew members, and as she turned to the bar where Neelix had placed leftovers and snacks for the late comers and night shifters, movement caught her eye. She turned to see Janeway smile and wave her over.

Nodding, B'Elanna smiled and put a tray together. The captain had a mug in front of her and sipped as B'Elanna sat down.

"Hey Captain, aren't you a bit late to dinner?" B'Elanna pulled the napkin into place and picked up her fork.

Janeway lopsidedly smiled. "At this point, I consider it a success to have any dinner." The woman grinned wrily and leaned back in her chair, mug still in hand.

B'Elanna chewed and nodded, pointing with her fork. "Point taken."

Captain Janeway's eyes softened as she looked down at her mug. "The warp core report looks promising. With your new design, we've brought efficiency up nearly 5% this week."

"Four point eight isn't bad," B'Elanna nodded as she took another bite of leola root noodles. Or noodles approximation. She swallowed and kept eating; noodle form or no, it all went to the same place in the end. 

Most humans on Voyager whined about flavors and it usually didn't bother B'Elanna. Lately, though, everything seemed to bug ber. Whining about taste was an easy choice when the people around you were not starving.

She remembered her Maquis days and how the silence felt when rations were split up; everyone knew it wasn't enough. They dug in, and though they chatted and laughed and tried to keep their spirits up, they all felt the quiet pinch in their stomachs. 

Worse than not having food were the burials. Those days everyone still ate, but it wasn't to fill their stomachs - eating was their rebellion. Their survival meant the Cardies couldn't win. She shook the memory out and refocused.

Janeway took another sip from her cup, lip slightly curling as B'Elanna met her gaze. B'Elanna grinned knowingly "You won't ever find decent coffee in the replicators. I'm telling you, you need to give raktajino a chance."

Janeway snorted. "Any coffee is good coffee."

Laughing quietly, B'Elanna wiped her mouth. "If you say so" she retorted, putting down the napkin. She missed chatting with the Captain, but a lot had changed in the last few years. One of those changes was Seven of Nine. Another was the Cardassian surgery.

The captain took a long breath and leaned back, exhaling a contemplative sigh.

"Something eating at you?" B'Elanna asked as she scooped up more noodles. She swallowed and took a swig from the cup. She thought about using more manners, but she was very hungry and wanted to get on with the day. She had strict plans to avoid unpacking.

Janeway's smirk and eyebrow popped into place. "Wouldn't be Voyager if things were simple." B'Elanna had once been very smitten with Janeway, but those days were long gone, too. On occasion she caught herself eyeing the captain or just listening to her cadence, but B'Elanna knew better: the captain herself had no idea what she wanted, getting involved wouldn't do anyone any good.

Still... She missed when she could chat to Janeway about the ship and new alien technology and feel the flush of excitement. Janeway had almost kissed her once after she had helped B'Elanna make final repairs from a Kazon attack. Of course, ever The Captain, Janeway stopped and passed it off, subsequently avoiding B'Elanna for three days. B'Elanna had avoided it, too, ever the cynic. Humans weren't attracted to people like her. Not normal humans, anyway. And if they were, it was because they forgot that it mattered whether or not someone had forehead ridges and protruding vertebrae and a "bad temper".

So B'Elanna listened and waited for Janeway while she finished her dinner.

Janeway smiled and took in a deep breath. B'Elanna put down her fork. This was when Janeway would get serious and down to task.

"I noticed you haven't been as energetic lately. Trouble sleeping?"

B'Elanna looked down at her plate and raised her eyebrow at it. There it was. Janeway's interest almost always reduced down to productivity. B'Elanna understood why, but the captain had lost a lot of her kinder qualities over the years. It was understandable that the weight of Voyager's future wore her down, but some things were avoidable - like her refusal to be with Chakotay. She sipped her water and took in a deep breath to sigh.

"Yeah, it's been tough getting used to being alone. But it was for the best for Tom and me." B'Elanna stated.

Janeway smiled, pain evident in her features. "Is there anything I can do?"

B'Elanna half laughed "Nothing short of having someone else to lie beside." She went for the joke "I'd even consider Tuvok at this point."

Janeway laughed, her deeper voice almost a caress. "I have considered it, too." Janeway chose to mirror the joke as well. And the double meaning. B'Elanna heard that and saw it in Janeway's wink, but chose to pass over it. In this case, she was not willing to shoulder Janeway's loneliness to assuage her own sense of loss. Maybe in the past, but not now.

The two women quieted and smiled in the now empty mess hall. Janeway spoke first "I heard Seven stepped out of line recently."

B'Elanna snorted. "As opposed to how she usually operates?" Janeway chuckled, but her eyes remained sharp. Knowing she would have to give more to Janeway, B'Elanna continued "Seven is growing on me. And she and I have recently set some boundaries that will hopefully maintain the peace." B'Elanna chose to leave out the details of previous conversations since it would only give more for Janeway to question.

"That is good to hear." Janeway nodded and then smiled. "What is this I hear of Seven assimilating you?" B'Elanna could feel the jealousy stir under the joking tone, and laughed.

"I was extremely tired the other evening and Seven helped me to my quarters."

Janeway's eyebrow shot up. "Oh?"

B'Elanna leaned back and crossed her arms smiling. "Oh what? You think something happened?" B'Elanna laughed, part of it self derision "Even if I were interested, we both know that I would not qualify as a 'suitable mate'." B'Elanna snorted out a laugh. "Could you imagine--Seven hitting on me? Of all people" B'Elanna laughed and rolled her eyes. A thought popped into her head and she decided to turn the tables on the question. "Unless, of course, you know something I don't." Tilting her head to the side and letting a slow smile pull at the corners of her mouth, B'Elanna made eye contact with Janeway and held it. The older woman _was_ Seven's mentor, after all.

Shifting slightly in her seat, Janeway's expression stiffened a little before falling into an easy smile "Hardly. I just wanted to know that you were okay." Janeway paused for a moment, considering something. "And we both know that you are a worthy person and a great Chief of Engineering."

B'Elanna rolled her eyes, feeling the ire rise in her blood. Janeway thought she was being kind, B'Elanna felt it patronizing. She took a deep breath and blew it out.

"Yeah, okay," B'Elanna conceded in order to move past the point. She considered her mood and quickly added "Sorry. I didn't mean to come across... rude."

The memory of how it felt to have Seven carry her and how warm and soft she had felt surfaced with the captain's reminder. She took a long breath in through her nose, remembering how pleasant Seven smelled. What if Seven were attracted to her? B'Elanna shook her head. Even if she were interested, Seven would not be interested. Attracted, maybe, but interest was a different beast. "I'll be alright either way. I've been through worse."

"That is very true," the auburn haired woman confirmed in a deep proud voice. B'Elanna ignored the way Janeway's eyes moved over her features, as if studying an object. B'Elanna used to feel like the woman was reading her mind, now it felt like an intrusion. Janeway smiled her diplomatic smile and sat up straighter. "I have one other item I'd like to ask you about but require your discretion."

At this B'Elanna's eyebrows went up "What's that?"

"Seven and Mezoti will need to move out of cargo bay two, but we do not have quite enough space. I was wondering if you would consider helping me figure out how to get the alcoves installed in quarters. Possibly re-design a couple quarters into a home of sorts?"

B'Elanna's eyebrows shot up again. This was unexpected. After years of shelving the borglings away the captain had a change of heart? B'Elanna immediately wondered if Janeway was angling herself towards Seven. Rumors had been making their rounds, but most were just boredom and people making up theories and gossiping.

"Yeah, of course," B'Elanna assured the captain. "Am I going to be designing this with Seven?"

Captain Janeway looked at B'Elanna and raised her eyebrows "Yes. But first I want to sit down with you one-on-one to figure out realities before I speak with Seven. Which is why I am asking, not requesting your help."

B'Elanna held back from rolling her eyes. The captain could be so condescending. But things could be worse. She nodded her head and put her dishes together on the tray. "Yeah of course. What have you got so far?"


	7. Chapter 7

B'Elanna stepped into the turbo lift and heaved a sigh. Janeway had brought up some interesting things. It had been frustrating at moments, but good to work through and unpack a little bit of emotion between them.

She leaned back and let her shoulders, then head, fall back into the wall. The conveyor moved nearly imperceptibly. B'Elanna imagined the pieces moving just under the plating, all the moving parts and energy that made Voyager, Voyager. Even though Voyager was advanced with bioneuro gelpacks, she was almost entirely machine. One hand turned backward and lay flat against the wall, feeling the ship. B'Elanna understood Voyager. She understood machines.

Taking in a deep breath, she shoved the thought away, heaved another sigh and closed her eyes. Her mind wandered, but her body was keyed up, energy spiking through her. Flashes of a dream she'd had weeks ago of Seven played through her mind and B'Elanna bit her lip and groaned as the lift came to a halt at her level. She let her head fall forward and grinned to herself as the doors opened, briskly stepping forward. Her eyes registered feet right as she ran into another person.

"Oof--! Hey!" B'Elanna quickly stepped back for balance, looked up - she had run right into Seven. Her cheeks flushed hotly, registering having touched Seven's breast. Embarrassed at herself and reactions, there was not a lot of patience left; not after the long work day, Mezoti calling her out, and dinner with Janeway. Seven was now more aware of B'Elanna's reactions than the dark-haired woman cared to have anyone know.

Seven straightened and raised her chin. "Hello, Lieutenant."

B'Elanna struggled against the rising blood in her veins as she scented sweat from Seven. Attraction. She smelled attraction. Her nostrils flared and she shook her head. Why was Seven here? What had Seven been doing or thinking of to sweat like that?

Seven watched the smaller woman who hadn't said anything yet. "Are you alright, B'Elanna?" Seven softened her tone.

B'Elanna grunted and looked up, rubbing her face with a hand, "I wasn't paying attention. Sorry." Her voice was borderline curt.

Seven continued watching B'Elanna Torres, something was different. She sensed a tenseness. "Think nothing of it," Seven used a colloquialism that she had heard others use, then continued, "I had been looking for you."

B'Elanna did not hide the surprise in her face. "What? Why?" She then had the decency to look abashed.

Seven's implant rose and her lips twitched as if holding back a smile. B'Elanna wanted to pull the woman down and kiss her. At that thought, B'Elanna stood straighter and stepped out of the turbo lift, moving to the side of Seven, further away to feel less cornered. She might as well not hold up the turbo lift since she couldn't muster manners.

Seven answered, ignoring the rude phrasing, "I was hoping I could 'chat' with you about the improvements on the warp core." Seven really wanted to spend a little more time with B'Elanna and see how she was doing personally, but speaking to that now would push the sensitive engineer away.

B'Elanna raised her eyebrows. "You. Want to 'chat'. About the warp cores. Right now." B'Elanna wanted to be doing other things - like punching a bag or swinging the bat'leth or masturbating and getting her frustration out so she could at least try falling asleep. B'Elanna realized that she wouldn't have to avoid unpacking if she wasn't in her quarters, so she heaved a sigh and bobbleheaded "Sure, why not?" She smiled vaguely at Seven, stuffing down her feelings, leaving a sense of being punchdrunk and defeated. Underneath it all, a high frequency hummed, waiting. B'Elanna ignored that. _Things_ were _fine_. 

Seven hesitated, noticing the lieutenant's ambivalence. "Thank you. Why don't we chat in your quarters since we are so close?"

B'Elanna schooled her features this time "Sure, let's." Mentally pulling up Voyager's schematic in her mind, she realized there were no air locks along the way. No convenient escape. No way to throw herself out of the airlock and into sweet oblivion. She snorted, self-deprecation and humor making little lines along her forehead.

Seven glanced at B'Elanna. The only times she saw B'Elanna like this were when there were crises in engineering and the smaller woman was holding it together. Seven considered excusing herself, but calculated that it wouldn't be much different if she tried speaking with B'Elanna another time.

B'Elanna neared the doors and they opened. Walking through B'Elanna spoke over her shoulder "It's still a mess."

She had acquired a couch since Seven had been there last. And two boxes had been relocated or put away. "You have made progress," noted Seven.

B'Elanna snorted and went to the kitchenette island to put space between them. She didn't think about why she led Seven back. She didn't consider anything. "Care for a drink?" She replicated herself some water and as she sipped, she stood by the machine, waiting for Seven's request.

"Please. I would like some juice." Seven stated.

B'Elanna's eyebrows went up, but she did not comment. Instead she asked "What kind?"

"Which would you recommend?" Seven found that she enjoyed asking other people their preferences. Ultimately it was irrelevant, but it was 'fun' to see what different people chose.

B'Elanna input a code and a mug materialized. She handed it to Seven, face blank, save the hint of a smile in her eyes. She cocked her head to the side, silent.

Seven raised the cup to her lips and took a sip of the hot liquid. It was smooth, bitter, and her nanoprobes identified a substance similar to caffeine. "Raktajino?" Seven queried. "This is not a juice."

B'Elanna grinned. "How is it not a juice? You asked for what I would recommend. I gave it to you." She crossed her arms in a defiant stance, as if daring Seven to challenge her.

Seven took another sip. It wasn't so bad. And if she didn't drink at least some, it would be considered rude. She looked at the engineer who smugly watched her. If she didn't drink it, B'Elanna would hold it against her in some capacity. Seven did not want to give B'Elanna that satisfaction. She made a decision as her eyes met B'Elanna's. Holding her gaze, Seven tipped back the cup and downed the entirety of its contents.

B'Elanna's smug expression lifted into one of acknowledgement and admiration as she grinned. "Alright then. That should keep your nanoprobes busy." B'Elanna walked back to the island and set down her cup. "You wanted to talk shop?"

Seven's implant rose again. Then she recalled hearing the colloquialism from the Doctor. "Yes. I have some concerns about vulberabities. I forgot to bring my PADD, do you have a blank one?"

B'Elanna lifted her chin. Chatting? Vulnerabilities? Forgotten notes? Who was this ex drone in her room? She walked over to the new couch and ran a hand between the cushions. As she searched, she unconsciously bit her lip and lifted her face so she could focus on the sensations on her fingers and keep hair out of her eyes. B'Elanna growled low, she had been sure that she fell asleep with one the other night. She tried another crack, fingers brushing an edge, and her eyes lit up, hand pulling up a PADD. "Ah-hah," she handed the device to Seven and then offered her a seat on the couch.

"I had no idea you had a replicator in your cushions, Lieutenant Torres" Seven stated drily. She pretended not to notice how utterly distractingly attractive the woman in front of her was. B'Elanna was very sensitive about people looking at her.

And Seven made jokes? B'Elanna retorted "Imagine what I have in my bed."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the smutty smut commence.

Cross-legged on the couch, B'Elanna had her elbows on her knees and face in her hands. Seven's hands were on her back, kneading at tense muscles.

The tan woman blinked and smiled before closing her eyes and nearly dozing off. She opened her eyes and stopped. How had they gotten here? Seven's fingers worked their way around B'Elanna's vertebrae ridges expertly and B'Elanna involuntarily closed her eyes. _This is pleasant._ She opened her eyes again. Right. Couch, Seven, the evening.

They went over vulnerabilities with the warp core enhancement, talking about Astrometrics' power and future overhaul. Boxes, Seven had not asked about about the boxes, but helped unpack a little. They had bumped shoulders when reaching for items in a box and exchanged a look. Their faces were centimeters apart and B'Elanna's eyes locked with Seven's, both curious and uncertain. Her abdomen tightened and she held her breath. _This wouldn't be - _ Clearing her throat, she turned away.

B'Elanna picked up the mek'leth to find a place to hang it. She could put it near her bat'leth and that would also put space between herself and Seven. As she reached up, a nerve pinched under her shoulder blade, eliciting a small gasp. Seven turned around and offered to help with the pain. She led B'Elanna to the couch where she began to rub the area.

B'Elanna narrowed her eyes. Her body hummed with sexual energy and she felt a familiar warmth unwind in her belly. Under the staccato of her impatience, pleasure bubbled its way up. She was enjoying feeling tired. She was enjoying being touched. She was enjoying herself.

Seven's voice was near her ear "If I continue, you may fall victim to the supernatural properties of your sofa." Seven's hands and fingers moved up B'Elanna's neck and began scritching the base of her skull.

B'Elanna leaned her head back and moaned. "Let it take me." Seven's nails pressed patterns upwards and B'Elanna closed her mouth to keep from drooling.

Seven watched as B'Elanna Torres relaxed. She eyed her, felt her skin and hair, breathed deeply the scent of the woman. She was incredibly aroused. More than that, however, she wanted to help B'Elanna Torres get to sleep. Seven smiled as she gently pulled B'Elanna's hair in her hands.

B'Elanna gasped quietly as a hand shot up and gripped one of Seven's hands. "Don't," her raspy voice started. B'Elanna cleared her throat and lifted her hand slightly. 

B'Elanna had felt lightning shoot through her when Seven pulled her hair. It was one of B'Elanna's weaknesses - or as Tom had put it - one of his advantages.

Seven felt B'Elanna react instantly and it rocked her. B'Elanna's body was rigid and still, despite the hammering of her hearts. Seven wondered how it would feel to have B'Elanna's legs wrapped around her when she pulled her hair. She closed her eyes and held her breath. B'Elanna didn't move away and didn't say anything else. Seven opened her eyes and took a long cleansing breath.

B'Elanna dropped her hands and leaned forward. She needed to get to bed even if she couldn't sleep. The thought of sleep was a joke, really.

Seven slowed her hands and withdrew them following B'Elanna's signals. She put her palms together to compensate for the loss of heat and contact. Unexpectedly, she enjoyed touching B'Elanna Torres in a way that was different from anyone she had encountered yet.

Seven lifted the PADD from under her leg and placed it on the arm of the couch. Unfolding herself, she gently stood up. "B'Elanna -" Seven's voice drifted through the shorter woman's senses.

"I should let you get going," B'Elanna interrupted. She had watched the long woman's rise and looked away as she spoke. She didn't want things to get even more awkward. She'd already let Seven in and somewhat flirted with her. Things needed to be--

B'Elanna stopped. Things needed to be what? How exactly did they need to be? She angrily snorted and stood up from the couch. Irritated, tired, and feeling strangely empty and determined, B'Elanna Torres looked at Seven.

Standing still, Seven waited for B'Elanna to speak. Dark unreadable eyes held her in place as the shorter woman stepped close and leaned in, tilting her head upward. "I have a question." The silence pulled on Seven's nerves, but she remained passive. B'Elanna closed her eyes and inhaled through her nose, "When I ran into you at the turbolift, who were you thinking of?"

Surprised, Seven raised an eyebrow. The information was already hinted at by Mezoti, but B'Elanna's question felt more invasive. She shifted and regarded B'Elanna.

"You." 

The engineer's expression remained hard.

Narrowing her eyes on Seven's face, B'Elanna's voice was nearly inaudible "I can smell your attraction."

The wide set mouth pursed, "Congratulations, Lieutenant."

B'Elanna angled her head "I find myself enjoying your company more. It does not make sense." Her eyes moved softly over Seven's cheekbones and lips. The taller woman remained silent. The engineer raised a hand and ran a finger over Seven's human eyebrow and over the cheekbone, eyes following the trail. She watched. Seven's eyes lowered slightly and she exhaled softly.

"Kiss me" B'Elanna whispered.

Grey blue eyes flicked down to B'Elanna's mouth immediately, she could smell B'Elanna's rising heat and sexual energy. She lowered her mouth "You told me first to leave. Shall I kiss you before or after I go?" The blue eyes danced from B'Elanna's lips to her eyes.

Growling, B'Elanna slid her hands up the front of Seven's uniform, grabbed the fabric, and gently pulled her closer. Intense dark brown eyes moved from Seven's eyes to her mouth. "Before." 

Seven felt her body responding to the show of not-quite force and leaned the last few centimetres until her lips pressed softly against B'Elanna's. She held their lips together, sampling the feel. Like most things involving B'Elanna Torres, it was unexpected and delightful.

A hot flood rose through her lower body and B'Elanna angled her mouth to deepen the kiss, one hand reaching out to Seven's hip. B'Elanna squeezed, digging her fingers, gripping Seven's hip, eliciting a small gasp from the ex drone. B'Elanna yanked at her, beckoning she come closer. B'Elanna wanted to hear that sound again - hear the way Seven responded to stimulation.

Lips pressed together more forcefully, Seven breathed through her nose and held B'Elanna's face between her hands. She held B'Elanna in place as she angled her mouth and slid her tongue along B'Elanna's teeth. A tiny whimper escaped before it was replaced by a growl and B'Elanna's returning kiss, her tongue playing briefly with Seven's before teeth nipped at the blonde's lower lip.

At this, Seven felt her entire body flush as if near fire and she pushed B'Elanna back toward the kitchen. Gently she leaned into B'Elanna as B'Elanna's back reached the island. A hand cupped the back of B'Elanna's neck and she growled in return, teeth nipping along B'Elanna's jaw line to her ear. B'Elanna moaned in a voice that was more of a growl than a vocal tone, causing hairs to raise along Seven's back. The interplay was different than with previous sexual encounters - this was building like an overloaded phaser, threatening to explode inside her. Pressing a leg between B'Elanna's, Seven roughly kissed B'Elanna's neck, tongue making circles while she sucked on the smooth flesh. She wanted to taste more, feel more of B'Elanna between her lips, on her tongue, under her hands.

A short breathy moan from B'Elanna and she brought a leg up, both hands gripping Seven's lower back. Seven's mouth continued moving over her skin and B'Elanna felt her pulse pounding loudly in her head. She was hot, she wanted her clothes off, and she wanted to rip off Seven's uniform to fold herself against Seven's skin.

Lifting her mouth, Seven looked down. B'Elanna roughly exhaled, cheeks a faint pink, and her dark eyes opened. Restrained and intense, B'Elanna opened her eyes and stared back, lower jaw pushed out. Challenging and wanting. Seven let her own eyes move over B'Elanna's "cute" nose and strong features. Her eyes moved slowly over the ridges and a hand hovered over half of B'Elanna's face, finger poised to caress one of the ridges.

B'Elanna quickly leaned in and kissed Seven, deftly grabbing Seven's hand and moving it to her neck. She kissed Seven forcefully and pulled away, eyes glittering and hard, voice low. "Don't touch me there."

Seven pursed her lips together silently and nodded in acknowledgement before caressing B'Elanna's neck. She tested B'Elanna's reaction by squeezing slightly, watching B'Elanna's eyelids drift down as a small sigh escaped. What other reactions could she elicit from the engineer? Seven leaned down to nip at B'Elanna's lips once more. B'Elanna was fascinating, beautiful, and captivating. Seven wanted more.

B'Elanna gripped Seven's hip while her other hand slid up Seven's uniform and squeezed just below her breast, raking nails downward and then sliding her hand back up. Seven moaned, wanting B'Elanna to touch her breast, arching her back. B'Elanna rubbed and gripped Seven's ribs, and under and around her breasts.

Seven grabbed B'Elanna's face and roughly kissed her, shoving in her tongue to explore B'Elanna's mouth. Sliding along the row of teeth, she twisted her tongue and reveled in the soft denseness of it. Thrilled, Seven huffed through her nose as B'Elanna's hands squeezed just below Seven's breasts and Seven pulled back.

"I want to..." the Astrometrics officer searched for the appropriate phrase while B'Elanna's hands squeezed tantalizing circles around her breasts, nearly black eyes on Seven's lips.

"Fuck?" B'Elanna supplied in a throaty timbre.

Seven's eyes watched B'Elanna's lips, mesmerized. How could B'Elanna's voice make things so erotic? "Yes," she responded, eyes still locked on the red lips.

B'Elanna saw Seven watching her mouth and insecurity spiked through her. What if this wasn't real? She licked her lips, and taking a deep breath, blew it out carefully. This was Seven in her quarters and they were both into it. Seven would let her know if anything changed. Imagining how Seven reacted to doing anything she didn't want to do, B'Elanna grinned, confidence returning.

"Good. Because I want to hear what sounds you make when you come."

Seven barely had time to process the spoken words before B'Elanna grabbed the front of her uniform and dragged her down the short hallway to the bedroom, where B'Elanna planted a foot, pivoted, and threw Seven onto the bed.

Seven's face must have registered her surprise because B'Elanna smiled smugly as she crawled on top of Seven and ripped open Seven's uniform. A low growl of satisfaction rolled onto Seven's bare skin and B'Elanna shoved open palms up Seven's waist and raked nails downward. B'Elanna looked up to Seven, eyes partially hooded, and Seven felt herself get wetter.

As soon as B'Elanna's searing hands cupped Seven's breasts, her mind blanked and everything in Seven's mind centered immediately on those hands. Seven gasped and whimpered, back arching while a hand gripped B'Elanna's forearm, trying to hold it in place. Seven grit her teeth and writhed. 

"More," Seven grunted.

B'Elanna continued her work, focus unbroken as hands reverently shaped themselves around the soft flesh.

Frustrated, Seven yanked a wrist up and growled into B'Elanna's face "I want more. Take off your clothes."

Using the position to her advantage, B'Elanna kissed Seven, this time using her own tongue in ways Seven had not experienced before. Seven felt the hot flash like a miscalculated descent with failing shields and she wanted B'Elanna's hands and mouth on each breast and inside of her at the same time. She wanted everything.

Finally B'Elanna squeezed a nipple and Seven nearly cried at the ecstasy as her knees bent. Other encounters had been pleasant, arousing, but never vivid like this. Brilliant like an ion storm, she dug her nails into B'Elanna's hair and shoulder for purchase, for contact. It felt as if she let go her mind would cease to function. B'Elanna grinned as she slid between Seven's legs and ground. Seven gasped and gripped B'Elanna again. 

"I like that sound," B'Elanna said against Seven's ear and nipped at the outer lobe.

Leaning back until she was kneeling between Seven's hips, the engineer yanked her uniform over her head. Well, she tried yanking it over her head until the narrow waist cinched at her shoulders and she lost the advantage of the angle. One arm stuck and the shoulder of her other arm locked, she grunted and wriggled.

Noticing the blunder, Seven quickly shoved the rest of the garment up, helping B'Elanna undress. Once the shirt cleared her shoulders, Seven pushed up the tank top and bra, coming face-to-face with B'Elanna's torso. More. Staring for just a moment, she found she needed more. Pushing forward, she sucked a dusky bronze nipple in her mouth. B'Elanna cried out and discarded the uniform, her arms coming down, fingers immediately gripping Seven's head to her tit.

"Thank Kahless," she rasped out before pulling Seven's head and leaning down to kiss her. Wanting access to all of Seven, she pushed at the ripped shirt. Eyeing Seven's naked chest, B'Elanna rolled over and undid her pants before shoving them down her legs.

Seven followed suit and as soon as the fabric passed her toes, B'Elanna was on her again, the woman's impossibly hot body pushing between Seven's legs and grinding into Seven, red lips urgent against Seven's mouth.

Seven eagerly spread her legs and thrust into B'Elanna, hands on B'Elanna's shoulder and back. She wanted B'Elanna to touch her, to release this buildup inside.

B'Elanna moved down Seven's body and sucked a nipple in her mouth, flicking it gently between her teeth as her other hand moved over Seven's mound. Palm open and flat, B'Elanna traced circles over Seven, barely dipping into the heat and wet folds. Electricity shot through Seven and coiled between her legs; she writhed and growled in response. She wanted B'Elanna's fingers or mouth inside _now_.

B'Elanna stopped sucking on Seven's nipple long enough to put two fingers in her mouth and move them over her tongue to get them wet. Predatory eyes looked at Seven's face as she put her mouth back on Seven's tit and slid two fingers down Seven's slit. Eyes closing, B'Elanna momentarily sighed through her nose as she encountered the slick folds. Matching her tongue's slow rhythm to her fingers, B'Elanna drew small gentle circles. She watched as Seven arched her neck back and pushed her hips forward.

B'Elanna sucked harder on Seven's breast before moving up to the long pale neck. Licking and biting, she watched and listened for the sounds that echoed inside of her. A sigh cut short, huff, growl. Watching as the blonde bit her lower lip and gasped and moaned, the engineer felt her chest expand, jubilant. Grinning, fingers making shallow dips into Seven, she pressed slightly faster, thrilled at the responding whimper.

Seven's eyes half closed and she moaned in frustration. "Please," she all but whispered as her blue eyes opened and pleaded with B'Elanna, parted lips gasping for air as B'Elanna delicately stroked her vagina.

B'Elanna studied Seven's face and expression. Pink and flushed and hot and very bothered, B'Elanna wished in that moment she had a strap-on because she wanted to come while thrusting into Seven, the long legs wrapped around her; she wanted to watch Seven unravel as she buried herself into the woman.

B'Elanna slid her fingers in all the way, breath catching at the tender wetness that surrounded them. Seven sighed and thrust forward, clearly pleased and wanting more.

"Faster," Seven demanded in a low voice.

Speeding up, B'Elanna mouthed at the juncture of Seven's neck. Seven's knees moved up and she closed her eyes, clearly enjoying it as she grabbed B'Elanna by the hair, fingers sliding up the base of her skull.

"Harder," Seven groaned as she squeezed B'Elanna's hair in her hand. Eyes rolling back, B'Elanna nearly lost focus.

Adjusting her position, B'Elanna thrust harder until she gained a decent rhythm and Seven's breaths matched pace and became more ragged. "Don't stop," Seven commanded as her breath caught and she began to orgasm, body squeezing and opening to B'Elanna. "Yes, there--" Seven managed to get out before howling and clamping B'Elanna against herself.

The orgasm rippled through Seven and B'Elanna had never felt more turned on. Held in place by Seven's insistent hands, Seven's deep breaths lifted their sweaty bodies. B'Elanna slowly pulled her fingers out of Seven's throbbing vagina and kissed the sweat along Seven's collarbone. She angled her head to growl and nip a line across the bone.

Rolling, Seven pressed B'Elanna back, breasts pushing down into B'Elanna's. "I will now demonstrate oral techniques I have learned. Take note," Seven dipped her head and kissed B'Elanna passionately, emulating B'Elanna's earlier kiss. B'Elanna was momentarily taken aback - the woman picked up quickly on technique. Seven's tongue interrupted her thoughts, pulling B'Elanna's focus entirely to her ministrations. A thrill ran up her spine and B'Elanna raked her nails down Seven's back.

Seven moved between B'Elanna's legs and right before her mouth met B'Elanna's labia, she stopped, smug expression on her face "I am assuming you are sufficiently 'turned on' - would you like me to continue forepla--"

"No" B'Elanna shoved Seven's face into her pussy and held it in place until she felt Seven's tongue make its first pass. Hips jerking, she growled, adjusting to allow Seven access to air.

Seven slid in one finger, gently pushing it in and out before adding another digit. B'Elanna moaned, arching her back. "Faster and harder," she commanded, writhing under Seven's mouth.

Complying Seven was rewarded with a gasping "Yes, yes, yes--"

B'Elanna felt her orgasm coming before Seven sucked her clit into her mouth, but at the contact, it burst inside her and she screamed, bucking under Seven, a hand clutching Seven's hair as the other clutched the bed sheets. Rocking into the rhythm of the engineer, Seven followed B'Elanna's hips until she stilled. 

B'Elanna breathed, returning to body, thrumming around Seven's fingers. She growled as she realized she wanted more, but her eyes refused to stay open. Groaning, she heaved a big sigh as unconsciousness took over her.

Seven propped her chin on a hand above B'Elanna's hip and watched B'Elanna succumb to her exhaustion. Eyes wandering over the tawny beige skin, she breathed in the scent of their sexual activity and leaned forward, planting a kiss to B'Elanna's ribs. The sleeping woman grunted and a hand unconsciously pushed Seven's face away as B'Elanna rolled toward her. Seven raised her eyebrow at the act. B'Elanna Torres was apparently just as volatile in her sleep. One side of her mouth twitched in to a smile.

Seven crawled next to the half Klingon and closed her eyes. It had been a long and productive day. A moment later, Seven's eyes shot open and she stared at B'Elanna's sleeping features. The raktajino was still in her system.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added a short scene inspired by vrt - Enjoy!

B'Elanna registered the sensation of someone in bed and started awake. From her sitting position, she looked over and saw Seven lying next to her, eyes closed, stray hand still listless on B'Elanna's hip where it had lain. The computer had dimmed the lights, but had not turned them off completely, creating a soft texture on all surfaces.

B'Elanna's eyes began searching the room. Her hearts hammered against her ribs as she realized that people were going to find out. This was not going to end well. Seven--

"Please lie down, Lieutenant. It is difficult to sleep when you are twitching." Seven's tone sounded bored.

B'Elanna glared and stopped moving, "I am not twitching." _And 'Lieutenant?' We fuck and I go back to being 'Lieutenant'?_

Seven sighed and opened her eyes. "Indeed. Now you are arguing and twitching."

How could Seven be so calm about things? "You're not the one who-- who--" B'Elanna spluttered.

"Who wants to go back to sleep?" Seven's tone was unmistakably unimpressed. The pale woman closed her eyes. "The delta quadrant is not going to cease to exist on the basis of one sexual encounter." Seven hit the phaser beam on the target and B'Elanna was beside herself.

Her nostrils flared and her mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. "What? I-- this--"

"Was two consenting officers having sexual relations." Seven's eyes stayed closed. "If you no longer want my presence in your bed, however, please say so, I will respect your wishes."

Seven's hand slowly unfolded from B'Elanna's hip and she tucked it under her cheek, adjusting her head and apparently getting comfy.

B'Elanna looked around the room, flabbergasted. The audacity! She huffed, turned around to look at empty walls and huffed again. She wanted Seven's hand back. She didn't want to give in. Her cheeks burned. This was her bed.

"Yes," B'Elanna stated. "I want you out." She set her jaw.

Seven opened her eyes and sat up, sheet falling down. "As you wish." B'Elanna's breath caught in her lungs. She forgot that Seven had few qualms about nudity.

B'Elanna watched Seven get out of the bed. So much of Seven was different when she was naked. The biosuits had held everything perfectly still and in place, and even though the uniforms that Seven now wore were not tight, this person getting out of her bed was soft. Seven was human after all, B'Elanna realized. Very human. And yet, completely different than every other human she knew. And incredibly sexy.

The statuesque woman got up and stretched. Beautiful limbs moved gracefully out of view and B'Elanna pursed her lips and huffed, a sense of victory achieved. She looked around the empty room and laid back down, pulling up the sheet and rolling over. She registered the sound of the doors swishing open and closed. This was probably for the better anyway.

Moments passed and B'Elanna rolled over, heaving a frustrated sigh. She wasn't sure what to do. Her eyes flew open. Seven had left her clothes. The image of Seven striding naked back to cargo bay two flashed through her mind. What would happen? She closed her eyes. Not her problem.

The scent of Seven on the pillow infiltrated B'Elanna's senses and she snorted, turning back over. She shut her eyes and worked on emptying her mind, using Vulcan meditation techniques. An ache in her hip twinged, pulling B'Elanna's mind to when Seven's head was between her legs, blue eyes looking up at her.

"Q'iyah," B'Elanna cursed and punched the pillow.

* * *

Tom yawned and leaned against the turbolift wall. Harry had asked him to stop by the bridge during gamma shift so that Harry could bounce some ideas off of him with junior officers. It had been fun - discussing emergency protocol and sharing worst-case-gone-worse stories. The pilot smiled, Harry really knew how to foster his " crew" and made an effort to bridge gaps in knowledge and skill sets. 

The lift halted and a red blur stepped inside and stopped, revealing Seven in a red robe. Not just any red robe - B'Elanna's red robe. The two blondes froze, wide-eyed in surprise.

Seven raised her chin and ordered the lift to her level for cargo bay two. "Late night, Lieutenant?" She asked nonchalantly and adopted her signature Borg pose as if nothing was amiss. The robe was small on B'Elanna; on Seven it was barely covering the recommended bits. 

"I'll say," Tom said with his usual 'not-my-business-not-my-problem' expression. 

"I will ask that you not say anything to anyone at this time," Seven replied. 

"My lips are sealed," Tom pressed his lips together and nodded before letting out a chuckle. Seven's brow came down.

Tom stood facing forward, giving space and a modicum of privacy for Seven. "Tore your uniform and kicked you out, huh?" he stated with a knowing grin to the wall plating. He remembered the first few hookups with B'Elanna -- she was mesmerizing, and in such deep denial that he could not have feelings for her that she wouldn't let him stay the night. His heart ached a little at the thought that B'Elanna still struggled. But...here stood another amazing person in the turbolift who might understand B'Elanna in a different way. In a way that stuck.

He continued, using his knack for levity "Piece of advice - start leaving a pre-replicated uni -"

The lift stopped and the doors opened. Tuvok eyed the two officers in the lift for a fraction of a second before stepping inside. 

"Hey, Commander," Tom greeted with a put-on smile, leaning back and away from Seven. "Late night?"

Turning stiffly to face Tom, the Vulcan responded "Indeed."

Tom looked over to Seven and suppressed a laugh, unable to control the grin. She took a deep breath and straightened her shoulders, a blush creeping up her neck and chin.

The lift stopped and Tom stepped out with mock seriousness and jovial wave "Sleep tight!" He chuckled as the doors closed, shaking his head and heading back to quarters. 

* * *

Hurriedly, B'Elanna strode to cargo bay 2, bag in hand. She stepped through the doors and quickly determined she was alone. "Good" she said to herself as she moved to what she knew was "Seven's alcove." Looking around again, she set the bag down and turned to leave. She did not want Seven around.

"You won't say hello, Lieutenant?" Seven's voice drifted from behind a storage container.

B'Elanna froze, her hands twitched out in front of her body. She quietly cursed. She had checked Seven's location five minutes ago and the damn woman had been in Astrometrics.

She cleared her throat and turned. "Hello." She noticed that Seven was still beautiful to look at and rolled her eyes. Why couldn't things go to plan?

Seven regarded B'Elanna and then turned and looked in the direction of her alcove. "Am I to presume you are returning the uniform you ripped apart?"

Not knowing what to do with her hands, B'Elanna placed them against the front of her thighs. "Yes. I figured - Um, you know -" She said evasively.

"I know... what?" Seven queried as she stepped out from the storage area and walked over to B'Elanna, amused at the stiff demeanor.

Seeing the slight shift in Seven's expression, B'Elanna glared. "I figured you would want your uniform back. It wasn't appropriate for me to keep it. That's all."

"Why not recycle it?" Seven asked as she went over to the bag and picked it up. The scent of sex was barely detectable; undoubtedly B'Elanna's senses would notice it.

B'Elanna hadn't thought of recycling it. "Well, for starters, it's not mine." She began to grow uncertain of her standing with Seven and the cynicism in her stomachs blossomed. Their encounter was just sex, B'Elanna realized. That was fine, she told herself, lots of crew members had sex and it was normal. There was no need for her to attach any emotion on to the situation. She had told Seven to leave, after all.

Seven nodded. Nuance in humanoid cultures was most times more complex than it needed to be. The idea of the clothes having significance because of their sexual encounter had made it difficult for the shorter woman to simply recycle them. "Indeed" she responded and went over to the replicator where she recycled them herself. She would not mend them and keeping them was a waste of resources.

Something in B'Elanna stiffened and grew colder. Her eyes shifted from Seven's now empty hands to Seven's face. Fascinated, Seven walked over to the lieutenant and held out the empty bag. Face blank, B'Elanna looked down at the bag and then back to Seven.

Seven raised her chin and pulled the bag back toward herself. She wanted to reach out and touch B'Elanna, but knew that such an action would not be received well. "The uniform is of no consequence to me," she began explaining.

B'Elanna's lower jaw jutted outward "Obviously. Well, I had not meant to intrude earlier and I won't take up more of your time now." She turned and began walking out of cargo bay two.

"B'Elanna," Seven said gently to the retreating engineer's back. B'Elanna stopped, but did not turn around. Seven saw the tilt of her head shift and continued "Before you go, I have something I should return to you."

Confused, B'Elanna turned around and stared at Seven. "What?" She watched, eyes hard, but also curious, as Seven strode over to the far side of the alcoves and to the makeshift lockers that the former drones used. She opened one and pulled out a red silk robe.

B'Elanna's eyes widened. "You took my robe?!" The dejected feeling in the pit of her stomach dissolved instantly. She glared at Seven's approach.

Seven held out the garment, eyebrow arched, and growling, B'Elanna grabbed it. Almost immediately she scented Seven and sex in the fabric. She had been looking for it for days and had convinced herself that the couch had eaten it or that she misplaced it while under a bout of insomnia. 

Straightening, Seven explained "When you asked me to leave your quarters three nights ago, I had no... appropriate clothes to wear. I saw your robe in the bathroom on my way out. It was quicker to utilize the garment already made."

B'Elanna narrowed her eyes and her tone flattened "You were upset that I kicked you out of bed, so you stole my robe." The idea rankled more as B'Elanna thought about it.

A fleeting defensive expression flashed over Seven's features. "Indeed. You did 'kick me out' as the saying goes. So I... borrowed your robe."

Still holding the robe up, B'Elanna's blood pressure rose. Her jaw moved to the side as her frustration mounted "So because you did not like that I kicked you out, you _took_ my robe."

"I am returning it. I borrowed it as I had no clothes to wear -"

Seven''s insistence that she had 'borrowed' the robe set B'Elanna off. Loudly raising her voice, B'Elanna sarcastically retorted "Maybe try being less sassy and you won't get kicked out next time."

At that, Seven's implant rose and a corner of her mouth tilted upward. "Next time?"

Flushing, B'Elanna straightened and yanked the robe down to her side. "Nevermind" she quickly huffed. "Thanks" she sarcastically yelled over her shoulder as she left the cargo bay "for returning my _borrowed_ robe."


	10. Chapter 10

"Seven of Nine to B'Elanna Torres" Seven stood at the door of Astrometrics, the last person in the lab. She waited for B'Elanna to respond to the hail. She counted the seconds in her mind as she contemplated memories of the engineer.

Six seconds passed and then a curt *_What do you want?*_

Knowing that B'Elanna was in her quarters, Seven continued, "I did not have an opportunity to thank you for letting me borrow your robe."

From the comm, Seven could make out what she would infer was the sound of B'Elanna grinding her teeth. She continued "I found the material very pleasing to -"

*_G__oodnight Seven*_ B'Elanna ground out before closing the comm.

* * *

Just as she had settled onto her couch to review reports, B'Elanna received Seven's hail. She closed the comm harder than necessary, thumping herself in the chest, and rolling her eyes. Intoning Seven's voice, she lilted "thank you for letting me borrow" in a mocking manner, and scoffed. She picked up the PADD and reviewed the first few lines, huffed, and looked around the room at the boxes. Of course, she knew there was absolutely nothing wrong with being attracted to Seven. She'd have to be blind and dumb not to notice the damn woman. She turned back to the PADD for another moment, trying to get her mind back on topic. She looked at the lines and immediately her eyes tracked away from the screen and to the bat'leth.

Huffing again, B'Elanna set the PADD down next to herself and let her head fall back on to the couch. What she wouldn't give to be able to talk to Tom about this. The charming bastard was such a romantic. He'd know what to do, she figured. Closing her eyes, she imagined him sitting on the couch.

"Tom," she said out loud, testing the sound of her own crazy behavior. She sighed, feeling dumb but compelled to continue, "Tom, I am attracted to Seven of Nine, Tertiary Adjunct of what's-it-called." She opened her eyes and took another breath before closing her eyes again. "I know." Another pause. "Yes, I did used to hate her."

Silence surrounded B'Elanna and she waited as if expecting some sort of divination to arrive at her feet. Bringing the PADD back up to her face, she tried reading again.

"No, I can't simply go up to her and talk to her about it," B'Elanna said, irritated. After taking a deep breath and heaving a sigh, B'Elanna hit her comm badge, "Torres to Paris."

*_Paris here_.*

B'Elanna froze, unwilling to open up, but unable to come up with something to say. Her words came out stilted "Hey, what's up?"

A short pause, *_Not too much. Finished up a western earlier_.* Another short pause *_How are you?*_

"Good," B'Elanna immediately replied. Inside her head she screamed '_I want to ask you a question because I don't know who else I can talk to_'. "I'm fine," B'Elanna added for good measure.

_*I am glad to hear it, Lanna_,* Tom said genuinely. *_Hey, I really want to catch up with you, but need to hit the hay. Can we get together soon?*_

Her stomachs knotted, "Yeah, that sounds great, actually. Night, Tom."

*_Love you. Night, Lanna."_

B'Elanna closed the comm link and groaned. What in Grethor was she doing?

* * *

At the main Astrometrics console, Seven worked on calculations for Voyager's next destination. She heard the doors swish open and turned, expecting to see the captain. "Hello -" Seven stopped as B'Elanna strode angrily toward her. "Butterflies" struck her stomach first at the sight of B'Elanna, and then in anxiety. She cleared her throat and raised her chin. She had not seen B'Elanna in days, and attempts to engage in conversation were quickly ended with the lieutenant deciding to "finish up a report".

"Hello, Lieutenant Torres. How may I -"

"What in Grethor is this?!" B'Elanna held a PADD up and glared. "A request for more power? For what? To see how wide your infinite ego is?" B'Elanna angrily gripped the PADD as she spoke.

Seven suppressed a grin and gave B'Elanna her blankest stare. If B'Elanna was angry over the request, and had come all the way from engineering to express it, then it was likely B'Elanna was asserting her attraction in a Klingon fashion. Seven would have to proceed with caution--B'Elanna was not a typical Klingon and would not follow the same rites--with uncertain boundaries, Seven could possibly violate B'Elanna's sense of honor.

"It is a rational request, Lieutenant," Seven stated in a factual tone. She held B'Elanna's glare with passive interest.

Seven set her chin as B'Elanna's face began to turn red and B'Elanna's grip on the PADD tightened, her knuckles turning white. Seven's mind recalled the possessive way B'Elanna's hands had felt, pressing into Seven's hips, her ribs, and pulling. Her eyes raised to meet B'Elanna's dark glare. Her nipples tightened.

"Rational? Oh right, because the rest of the ship could not possibly have other systems" B'Elanna retorted.

"If you recall, Lieutenant, you and I had discussed this power request approximately three and a half weeks ago." Seven watched B'Elanna carefully, knowing that their last conversation had been the night they'd "fucked."

B'Elanna's jaw jutted out and she raised her other hand in a fist that she opened. Her skin flushed and hearts' rates increased as the memories came back. The image of Seven coming flashed through her mind, sending her blood pounding through her veins. She wanted to grab Seven and bend her over the console. Instead, B'Elanna threw the PADD down, face contorted in anger.

"Nice try, Seven. Maybe next time -" B'Elanna angrily started.

"Maybe next time?" Seven's eyes remained on the PADD as she interrupted. "I have heard those words from you before, Lieutenant Torres. Are you looking for a next time?" As she spoke B'Elanna's rank, Seven raised her eyes and held B'Elanna's gaze, taking a step forward. She then let her gaze linger on B'Elanna's lips, and moved her eyes downward to B'Elanna's chest. Seven was being forward, making a challenge. She hoped implementing Klingon mating behaviors she'd read about in the database would prove effective.

Flushing hotly, B'Elanna's nipples tightened under Seven's gaze. She wanted to fight Seven, and she wanted to fuck her, too. At Seven's step forward, B'Elanna's stomachs dropped and her fingers itched to reach out to grab the woman. Seven's eyebrow lifted and raised to meet B'Elanna's angry eyes. The slightest hint of a grin and the knowing glint in Seven's eyes had B'Elanna clenching her teeth.

B'Elanna all but shouted. "Request denied." With that, B'Elanna stalked out of the room.

Seven turned back to the console and resumed her duties. Silence stretched until Tal Celes, without looking up from her console, piped up "Yeah, she's into you."

Seven let one side of her mouth turn up. "Indeed."


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey Maquis, what's up?" Harry greeted B'Elanna as he got into the turbolift.

B'Elanna smiled "Starfleet." She pretended to look him up and down "I heard you have been making progress in the gamma shift."

Harry smiled proudly and shrugged "It's been good. You headed to lunch?"

B'Elanna tilted her head to the side to indicate she was. "Care if a lowly chief joins you?"

"I always have time for my crew " Harry said loftily. 

B'Elanna rolled her eyes and they stepped off of the lift, heading toward the mess hall.

They walked through the doors and got in line, chatting about the last borg attack. 

"I'm interested to see how your new design works during an attack," Harry said. 

B'Elanna nodded "We'll see. Hopefully we won't have to worry about it if you're the captain that I keep hearing about." B'Elanna grinned again and finished scooping food on her plate.

"Pretty sure that's not how things work in the delta quadrant, B'Elanna," Harry grinned wrily.

They took their seats and settled their plates and utensils. B'Elanna looked up to see Seven walk into the mess hall. She froze for a millisecond and Harry turned around to look. 

"Hey Seven, come join us," Harry waved her over.

"I will, thank you," Seven agreed. She had changed her hair style, putting her hair into a half ponytail. The long hair fell over her shoulders, beckoning B'Elanna's fingertips.

Harry smiled and turned back. "Seven turned me down a couple weeks ago to meet up with you on the enhancements. I had to make do with Tom at hoverball." Harry shook his head and took a bite off of his fork. As he chewed, his eyes rolled and he pointed his finger at B'Elanna. He swallowed and continued "And you know he cheats."

B'Elanna felt the ship drop from under her. Did Harry know about that night? 

Harry's expression turned to concern "You okay?"

B'Elanna shook her head and smiled. "Yeah, not so sure about this dish, though," she feigned, moving food around on her plate, then got back on topic. "Oh, did he fake rolling his ankle again?" She narrowed her eyes in mock anger.

Harry made an exasperated face. "Worse."

Seven took a seat next to B'Elanna and spoke unnervingly close to B'Elanna's ear "Hello, Lieutenant."

"Hey Seven," B'Elanna greeted, trying to keep her hearts stable. "Good to see you."

Seven arched an eyebrow, "Likewise," she said as she picked up her fork. "I believe you were discussing Tom Paris's athletic integrity."

Harry snorted and B'Elanna chuckled "Yeah, something like that." B'Elanna turned back to Harry "So he didn't fake rolling his ankle? That's his go-to."

Harry took a drink from his cup. "Get this: I hit the hoverball right as he 'rolls' his ankle. He's on his back, cradling his leg--you know the routine. So as he's stumbling to get up, playing the part of the wounded, the hoverball hits him right in the back." Harry's face lit up with surprise, "He's flattened and makes this sound." Harry paused to look at Seven and B'Elanna "I went over and look down. His ankle was as big as a grapefruit!" His eyes widened in the guilty expression. "I felt so terrible."

B'Elanna started laughing "He actually rolled his ankle?" Without thinking she looked over to Seven and Seven smiled back. B'Elanna went with it. She leaned forward towards Harry, "Wait--I gotta know: did he roll it during the game or after he was hit?"

Harry looked a little torn about how to feel, but a small impish grin spread on his face, "I'm pretty sure it happened after he was hit." The adorable rise of his eyebrow told B'Elanna he felt guilty for not feeling more guilty.

B'Elanna laughed louder and shook her head, pointing at Harry as she picked up her drink "Don't let him guilt you, Starfleet. He's had it coming since I first played him."

Seven nodded "Perhaps Tom Paris is better suited for less active and more... protonic activities."


	12. Chapter 12

B'Elanna angrily shoved a fork of leola root into her mouth and chewed. Seven was driving her nuts - alternating between challenging her and making references to their night together. B'Elanna had no idea how to proceed. She cursed her self: of course she'd develop an attraction to the captain's pet.

Making it worse, Janeway noticed B'Elanna's mood when the two had been going over their second draft of plans for quarters for Seven's family, discussing the pros and cons. The two senior officers had been sitting in Janeway's quarters after a passable dinner and Janeway had put her hand over B'Elanna's clenched fist. It was soft and cool.

"Is everything alright, B'Elanna?" Janeway's light eyes seemed genuine. She waited for B'Elanna.

B'Elanna gently pulled her hand back and used it to cover her mouth as she cleared her throat. "I'm feeling stressed, but I'm fine." B'Elanna refocused on the schematic "Moving the regeneration pod here lets Seven keep the replicator in its current location. If the kids and Seven don't need to regenerate every evening, they should be able to stagger regeneration throughout the week." She paused for a breath "I am almost finished with the portable regeneration unit, too" B'Elanna's finger rested on the schematic and she worried the side of her thumb on her other hand. It felt wrong to make these plans without Seven, but Janeway wanted a "surprise" for Seven's birthday in the next month.

Janeway smiled and looked back at the work. "Sounds and looks good. Thank you, B'Elanna."

B'Elanna shoved another forkful into her mouth at the memory. She wanted to talk to Seven, but wasn't sure how. She _had_ kicked Seven out of her quarters. Then again, Seven had been making references to their night together. At every senior officers meeting, Seven made a point to greet her, blue eyes all but caressing B'Elanna.

B'Elanna finished her leola root as Seven walked in and got in line for dinner. A jolt ran through her body. She got up and took her tray to the recycler before her body betrayed her further. Or before she tried to talk to Seven.

Returning to her quarters and B'Elanna began stepping out of her uniform when the door chimed. Her hearts skipped a beat. She zipped up her slacks, and verbally commanded the doors to open. She crossed her arms and cocked her hip on the island.

The panels swished apart, revealing Seven of Nine standing at the door, arms crossed. She looked good. And mad. "Are you a coward?"

Without thinking, B'Elanna growled, grabbed a PADD on the island, and threw it at Seven. "Know what? Fuck you! You expect me to chase you around?"

Deftly twisting, Seven let the PADD fly by her head and crash into the corridor bulkhead. "Are you going to invite me in or continue being rude?"

B'Elanna glared "By all means, come in" B'Elanna loudly and sarcastically barked.

Seven confidently stepped inside and walked straight to B'Elanna. Her tone left little to be imagined "You chase me? It seems I am the one who is chasing you." She raised her chin and waited.

Palms itching to touch Seven, B'Elanna resolutely kept her hands at her sides.

Seven saw B'Elanna clench and unclench her hands. "So you are a coward."

Incited, B'Elanna pushed Seven. Seven had anticipated this, and grabbed B'Elanna's arms and pulled, twisting her body. Using B'Elanna's own energy, Seven pinned her against the closed doors. Seven leaned down and growled.

Pinned and angry, B'Elanna growled back between clenched teeth. "I'm not a coward!"

Seven snorted, demonstrating a lack of belief. B'Elanna broke Seven's grip to grab both sides of Seven's face and pulled her into a hard kiss. "There, happy?" B'Elanna growled.

"No. I am barely satisfied," Seven countered, picking B'Elanna up by her thighs. B'Elanna's stomach dropped and she clutched at Seven, unsure and literally off of her own feet. Eyes wide, she wrapped her thighs around Seven's hips as a whimper escaped her lips. Seven's smug expression grew into a smug grin when B'Elanna's breath caught and she bit her lip. B'Elanna tried glaring at Seven, but it turned into smile. Everything felt wonderful in that moment - Seven's strength, body, scent. Pressed up against the doors securely, B'Elanna dug her fingers into the silky hair with a hand.

Wrapping the hair around her fingers, she yanked Seven's head back and kissed her neck roughly. She could feel the strong pulse beneath her lips and heard Seven gasp. Seven leveled her eyes to B'Elanna's and growled. She hoisted the engineer up and away from the door. She carried B'Elanna to the island where she set B'Elanna down and kissed her hard, using her tongue more forcefully.

With B'Elanna's hands in her hair, Seven found it difficult to keep her eyes open. But not impossible. Seven yanked her head out of B'Elanna's grip and latched her mouth onto B'Elanna's neck as her hands pushed under the engineer's tunic. Seven sucked the skin between her teeth and B'Elanna gasped. Grabbing the back of B'Elanna's tunic, Seven pulled it off of the shorter woman.

B'Elanna wormed her arms out of the tunic and immediately felt Seven's teeth circle her nipple through the tank top fabric. At the hot and rough contact, she hissed.

Seven muffled voice pushed out from B'Elanna's skin "B'Elanna Torres, I have an attraction to you."

"Really?" she responded a little breathy, her body warming up.

Moving her lips up from the soft breast, Seven nipped at the underside of B'Elanna's jaw and felt the woman's fingers dig harder into her shoulders. She catalogued the spot for future reference. "Really," Seven's voice lowered and she kissed under B'Elanna's ear, relishing the feel of hot skin against her lips.

Sighing at the sensations, B'Elanna's eyes closed and she exhaled. "Interesting," she responded, neurons not quite firing at full capacity, "I seem to have the same problem with you."

Seven raised her head, "How would you like to fix it?"

In the midst of her arousal, B'Elanna forgot most of her defenses and made eye contact with Seven. Her hearts softened and she opened herself to the moment, allowing Seven access to her vulnerability. The blue eyes were both searching and finding - moving over B'Elanna's features as much as they seemed to move within them. B'Elanna felt seen. Time slowed down and the only things B'Elanna registered consciously were her breathing and the gaze of the woman in front of her. Instinctively, she squeezed Seven with her thighs and leaned forward to kiss Seven.

Ever so slightly, Seven angled her face away from B'Elanna, eyes shifting into a more guarded expression. Her voice was level, but there was something strained in the sound of it. "My attraction is not a problem for me, B'Elanna."

Denied access, B'Elanna frowned and her fear rose. As the sense of rejection seeped in, she raised her defenses, "Everything for you is simple."

Stiffening in B'Elanna's embrace, Seven's eyes shifted and suddenly her expression became unreadable. "What about this situation is not simple, Lieutenant?"

"For starters," B'Elanna immediately retorted, moving her arms down and wanting to put space between them, "how about the fact that we used to hate each other? That I was cruel to you?" She settled into the familiar fear and anxiety. She knew how to respond to confrontation, she was familiar with this.

Seven blinked, but remained silent.

B'Elanna shifted sideways so she could slide down off of the island and not have to look at Seven, "Or how about the fact -" she racked her brain, unable to come up with anything. Instead, she heaved an angry sigh and stepped away. She had thought about mentioning Janeway, but that would not benefit anyone. It was not Seven's fault the captain had a penchant for playing the hero.

"It is common and normal to explore attractions," Seven stated.

"Fine, you're right, it's common and normal to explore attractions, Seven." B'Elanna threw her hands into the air and walked away. With Seven's silence, she had no fodder to use for her anger, so she set her jaw and looked around the quarters any where except Seven.

The quiet of the room magnified every other sound. The sound of her own breathing, of Seven's even breathing, the carpet floor under her feet felt oppressive. She had nothing with which to respond to Seven, so she set her jaw and glared at the hallway to her bedroom. A small voice crept into her mind '_What if it could be simple?_' The idea was both exciting and terrifying to think about.

Taking a deep breath, Seven spoke up "I have an analysis report to submit. I will see you later."

B'Elanna had no idea where to go from there, so she nodded at Seven and continued staring into the hallway as Seven walked away.


	13. Chapter 13

"Voyager to B'Elanna," Janeway's voice cut through the fuzz and B'Elanna jerked her head up, eyes refocusing. Dishes from their meal were stacked to the side of the table, the two women done with dinner.

"Oh - Um, what was that?" she looked into the grey eyes and felt the desire to drift away pull at her focus almost immediately. She remembered having dinner with the captain and finishing up with schematics for quarters for Seven and Mezoti. 

"I was saying that this is remarkable work, B'Elanna," the captain smiled kindly. "I am sure Seven will be thrilled to see it." 

Unable to muster the same enthusiasm, B'Elanna smiled fractionally and nodded. 

Janeway noticed, and her smile twitched. B'Elanna kicked herself internally for not having a better poker face. She closed her eyes and began preparing for the questions.

"You seem to be... distracted, lately," Kathryn stated gently. "What's been on your mind?"

"Nothing much, just had a long shift," B'Elanna replied. And it was the closest thing to the truth: since Seven had walked out, many things became simpler. She emptied her mind of emotions and just... did her work. She told herself that it was weak to miss her conversations with Seven.

"Yes, I've noticed the long hours you have been putting into main engineering." Janeway pressed, knowing better "What is really on your mind?"

A flash of sadness shadowed B'Elanna's features and she looked down at the table with the plans and their cups. "How simple things are supposed to be."

This furrowed Janeway's eyebrow and she raised her chin up slightly. She pressed her lips together and looked closer at her Chief of Engineering. "Something is clearly bothering you, B'Elanna, and it is unlikely that 'simplicity' is the cause.

The spark of anger flicked under B'Elanna's skin and she let it go. She battled with herself for a moment, feeling the captain's gaze. She took a deep breath.

"I'm... trying to get things in perspective."

"Such as?" Janeway asked in a gentle tone.

At this, B'Elanna shifted and raised the raktajino to her lips. She took another breath and went for it. "Well, if you must know, I have... developed feelings for someone." B'Elanna tried to explain without using any indicators. 

Janeway's eyes lit up, but she remained quiet, waiting for B'Elanna to finish another sip. 

Unsure, B'Elanna inhaled and licked her lips. "But I don't think it would be wise to engage with them romantically. I don't think I'm... ready."

Janeway smiled sadly, and to B'Elanna's relief, the woman made no assumptions or advances. "What makes you think that?"

Snorting, B'Elanna half-laughed and looked up to the captain. "Because."

Janeway seemed to relax and leaned back. "What makes you certain that you should not... explore something romantic?"

B'Elanna took in a deep breath, she had started talking and now the words pressed uncomfortably against her teeth. She bit the inside of her cheek, attempting to swallow their bulky shapes. 

Janeway waited, face a stoic mask, save the small smile twitching at the corners of her mouth. It had been such a long time since B'Elanna truly chatted with Janeway and she missed their easy bond so deeply. Flashes of Seven moved behind her eyes and the press of the thoughts and emotions filled her mouth as she gritted her teeth.

B'Elanna wanted to slap her own face. "You don't want to know," she tried hedging. 

A gentle smile creased Janeway's brow. "Let's hear it," she quietly coaxed.

Unable to hold back, B'Elanna blurted "Because it's Seven of Nine." Apparently the words and the emotion were going to come out. As Janeway's expression stiffened, B'Elanna felt the air leave the room.

* * *

*_Paris to Torres_*

B'Elanna slapped her chest as her eyes focused on the readouts at the console. "Torres here" there was a relay misfiring in one of the nacelles and she needed to find it and fix it quick.

*_I've got plans for banana pancakes. When are you available next?_*

B'Elanna's eyebrows shot up and she looked away from the console, concentrating on her schedule. "I can make myself available tonight or for breakfast tomorrow."

*_Tonight is great. Meet at my quarters, yeah?_*

Nodding as her focus returned to the console, B'Elanna responded "Yeah, that works. Gotta go flyboy."

*_See you later. Paris out*_

* * *

The doors to the turbolift opened, B'Elanna briskly stepped in and immediately froze. She took a deep breath and entered completely, consequences be damned.

Seven raised her chin "Hello, Lieutenant Torres." Her face revealed nothing as she stood in the back corner of the lift.

"Greetings." B'Elanna scrunched her nose at the hint of bergamot. Stepping to the right, B'Elanna turned to face forward. She went over the day's diagnostic reports in her mind, ignoring the painful goosebumps along her arms, obstinately trying to push the angry fear out of her stomachs.

The scent was there in the turbolift, creeping along B'Elanna's olfactory nerves, plucking at them like threads. She stood rigidly near the doors, wanting distance between Seven and herself.

Yes, they'd had sex, but that didn't mean everything suddenly became simple. She sniffed and rolled her eyes, well, not simple for her. Seven acted as if everything about their situation were simple.

Glancing up, B'Elanna saw the wry expression tugging at the corners of that wide mouth. B'Elanna felt the heat spread in her gut as her eyes lingered on those lips. _What if it was simple as just... following their attraction?_

The lift shuddered and B'Elanna immediately braced a hand against the front panel. It continued moving, shuddered again, then stopped. Surprised, she looked over to Seven, confusion in her eyes.

Slightly startled, Seven's unsure eyes met B'Elanna's.

Seeing that Seven had no clue, B'Elanna turned to the front panel and tried to start the lift again. "I'll try the panel," she explained without looking over her shoulder. Quick hands made fast work, but nothing happened. She hit her comm "Torres to Carey."

*_Carey here_*

B'Elanna took a breath and stared up at the ceiling "Are you still on shift? The lift I'm in has stopped working."

There was a soft chuckle in the background and then Carey's voice *_Yep, I'm here... and I see what you mean - it looks like your lift is experiencing a glitch in the drive lever. Give me a few and I'll get back to you when I pinpoint the problem._*

"Got it, Torres out." Sighing, B'Elanna hit the comm badge and closed her eyes. The scent drifted into her mind and and she huffed - it was impossible to get away from it.

She pressed her forehead to the wall above the open panel and went back to recounting the details of the diagnostic report. Vorik submitted the report on the nacelles and she was listing the specs off in her mind, tracking the junction readouts as she went down the circuit. They had fixed the issue, but something wasn't sitting right. Something seemed off. She didn't trust it.

She registered Seven moving behind her and sneered to herself. Why did she have to be stuck with Seven in the turbolift? Why not Nicoletti? Or the captain? Or species 8472?

"Junction A5-112." Seven interrupted.

"What?" B'Elanna nearly snarled, eyes glaring at the panel.

"You were whispering readouts for the port nacelle and skipped junction A5-112" Seven explained.

B'Elanna closed her eyes and clenched her jaw. She continued counting in her mind, lips pressed stubbornly together, and inhaling the air sharply through her nose. But breathing through her nose only intensified her awareness of Seven's scent. Why today? Why this lift? Couldn't Carey figure things out by now?

Frustrated, the engineer whirled around and crossed her arms, heaving out a big breath. "So - why bergamot." It was more of a demand than a question and Seven's implant rose at the tone.

"Are you referring to my perfume?" Seven asked.

Rolling her eyes, B'Elanna cocked her hip to the side. "Perfume is not allowed on Starfleet ships, yet here you are, walking around like -"

"A person." Seven's words left little to be argued, but she continued. "I chose it because it is a scent from ancient Earth." Seven interrupted the shorter woman.

Pursing her lips, B'Elanna nodded. "Just another way to stand out, right?"

Something in Seven stiffened "Like me, the plant was a hybrid. It is a reminder of where I am from, of my human-ness. The captain told me to experiment with different ways of expressing myself. I was instructed to 'keep things subtle' so that others would not notice." At this Seven tilted her head to the side, "Clearly my calculations to account for your heightened senses are off. I will correct them."

B'Elanna clenched her jaw before jutting it out to the side. It was a vulnerable and honest response. She couldn't bring herself to argue it more. And she didn't want Seven to change, even if it did drive her crazy. She wished she could have had a mentor when she was young. "It smells nice," she muttered to the corner. She took a deep breath, feeling the anger cool. "It just - I just -" she started and then consciously stopped herself. This was not productive.

Seven waited in silence, watching B'Elanna battle herself.

*_Carey to Lieutenant Torres_*

B'Elanna's head snapped up as she hit the badge, and she turned to look at the panel. "Torres here, what's up?" Internally she sighed in relief.

*_I am just about to finish up fixing the drive lever... and I'm done_. "

There was a low hum, and the lift resumed moving. B'Elanna sighed.

The lift shuddered again and stopped. B'Elanna threw her arms up "Are you kidding me?" She slapped her comm badge again "Torres to Carey - what is going on down there?"

Two seconds passed, then *_Hey, Lieutenant, sorry about that. It looks like there's something else interfering with the lift... I'm assigning Icheb and Jensen to investigate. Hold tight, we'll get you out of there in just a moment, Chief."_

Glowering at the doors, B'Elanna cocked her head to the side "Got it. Keep me posted." She closed the comm, looked at the side wall and hit the comm badge again.

"Torres to Paris."

*_Paris here_*

"I'm trapped in the turbolift - and it looks like I might be late. If I don't make it out alive, can we reschedule?" B'Elanna could almost smell the pancakes and was cursing her luck.

*_Idunno, Lanna. I already made a stack and they're calling my name_...*

Rolling her eyes, B'Elanna sucked in her cheeks "You're welcome to eat the pancakes." She paused for effect and lowered her voice"Just remember I'm one of the few people who can alter replicators without leaving a trace."

*_No need to overload your phaser banks, Chief, I'll make sure to leave some for you.*_ Tom's genial voice lifted B'Elanna's spirits.

"You better," B'Elanna threatened with a smile. "I'll let you know when I'm free. Torres out."

The silence after she closed the comm contrasted the conversation with Tom. B'Elanna shifted feet and turned around to lean her back on the wall.

She took a deep breath in and focused on exhaling her anger. A thought came to her "Bet you didn't calculate we'd get stuck in a lift, today." The wry tone fell flat in the small confines.

Seven regarded B'Elanna a moment, eyes seeming to soften "No, but it is good to see you again."

Anxiety flared inside B'Elanna's chest.

Seven cleared her throat and took the few steps needed to stand with her back against the wall next to B'Elanna. B'Elanna stiffened before glancing up to see how striking Seven was in profile. Her body stirred inside.

Looking straight ahead, Seven continued "I also have missed the sound of your voice."

Without thinking, B'Elanna blurted "What? My voice?"

A wry grin flicked at the edges of Seven's mouth. "Indeed." She paused, as if thinking, then "Your voice is smooth and your timber is... melodic."

"Oh." Flattered and embarrassed, B'Elanna now felt odd speaking. "Well, thank you."

Minutes passed and the two women stood quietly.

Unwilling to sit the quiet any longer, B'Elanna started talking "I have been thinking a lot about what you said." Glancing over, she saw Seven nod and remain silent.

She took a tentative breath. "It's hard for me to accept that people can like me for who I am." She's shut her mouth out of practiced self defense. She looked down "It's hard to imagine someone liking the parts of me that I hate. It feels..."

"Like a lie."

B'Elanna looked over to find Seven's soft eyes already watching her. A smile spread to Seven's eyes and B'Elanna felt Seven take her hand. Long cool fingers slid over hers. Biting the inside of her cheek, B'Elanna felt her hearts shift again. She closed her eyes and felt Seven's fingers move over her knuckles. Her blood began to pound, and she grimmaced - she wanted to enjoy the peaceful moment without the loud reactions from her Klingon hearts.

B'Elanna was slowly pulled face-to-face with Seven. The taller woman leaned down and lightly kissed B'Elanna on the nose. B'Elanna bit her lip - she had wanted the kiss to be on her lips. 

Seven pulled B'Elanna into a hug, her lips grazing B'Elanna's ear "Your hearts are trying to tell you something," Seven gently supplied. "Maybe they won't be so loud if you listen." She raised her head and looked at B'Elanna as if memorising her features. Then she let go of B'Elanna's hand and stepped to the side, breaking the embrace.

There was the clunking sound of the exterior doors being manualy opened and muffled voices. B'Elanna looked up at the doors.

More sounds from a hyperspanner and Icheb's voice through the lift doors "We have secured the lift, Lieutenant, and will have the doors opened in a moment. Please stand back."

B'Elanna felt the loss of contact and pursed her lips together as Icheb opened the door and his eyes registered surprise at seeing Seven. "Seven, I had not known you were here. Mezoti is with Neelix and was inquiring about dinner."

Seven nodded "Thank you, Icheb. I will contact Mezoti."

Icheb turned to B'Elanna, "We will now be reinitializing the commands. I will submit my report upon completion, Lieutenant."

"Sounds good, thanks for the assist, Icheb," B'Elanna stepped around the two engineers with a nod. She stopped herself mid-stride "I'll, uh" she cleared her throat and looked back at Seven "I'll see you around?"

"I hope so," Seven stated.


	14. Chapter 14

"Glad you made it!" Tom ushered B'Elanna into his quarters. The warm and sweet aroma of pancakes was detectable even outside the door, bringing a wide grin to B'Elanna's face as she stepped inside. 

"Hey" she responded and leaned in to his open arms for a hug. "It smells wonderful!" She took in the warmth of his embrace before angling her head around Tom's body to peer into the kitchenette area. 

Tom rolled his eyes "Way to make a guy feel special," he deadpanned as she pulled away towards the kitchenette. "As you can see, I refrained from eating them all." Gesturing toward the island, Tom brought B'Elanna's attention to the other items on the island: a couple plates, utensils, syrup and small bowl of replicated butter. 

"You, Lieutenant Paris, have earned your rank" she stated factually as her eyes moved over the counter. 

A small expression of surprise had his eyebrows going up "Really now?" 

"Oh yeah," B'Elanna replied as she got a plate and helped herself. "Where did you get the rations?" she asked as she picked up a pancake and took a bite. "Did you take advantage of Starfleet again?"

An innocent face looked aghast at her as he picked up a plate. "Why, Lieutenant Torres, I am wounded."

Grinning and swallowing, she continued as she shoved in another bite "Yeah, but where did you get them?" Her eyes were playful, knowing her former partner's habits. 

"I borrowed them from Nicoletti," he mentioned casually.

"Nicoletti let you 'borrow' her credits?" She finished putting a plate together and took a seat on the couch. Swallowing, B'Elanna rolled her eyes in delight. "These are so good."

"Just because you broke my heart doesn't mean these baby blues broke, too" Tom winked. "And remember my pancakes next time you threaten my replicator," Tom remarked. He settled next to B'Elanna and he took in a long breath and sighed. "It's good to see you."

Rolling her eyes, B'Elanna swallowed "You see me almost every day." 

Nodding as he finished chewing, he agreed "Yeah, but it's not the same." He turned back to the plate in front of him. 

B'Elanna's hearts squeezed. She knew what he meant. Being so close for years changed things, and it changed them. Even if there was no more romance, they had shared years of joy, trauma, and multiple life-altering disasters. They lived more closely and intimately than nearly all planetoid-bound couples. They had not only shared a love, but they had shared a singular fervent goal: get back to the alpha quadrant alive.

Voyager was a micro-universe unto itself, catapulting its crew through unknown space towards an uncertain future. Wherever and whenever they landed, however, this universe would implode. The circumstances that had brought the crew together would no longer bind them, and B'Elanna knew full-well the physics of diffusion. Without external forces to hold the crew together, every person on Voyager would disperse and work their ways through the vastness of space around them. No one would stay. No one could: it was not in their nature.

She nodded, thinking of Tom's words; yes, he was right, it was not the same: it would never be the same again.

"Not hungry?" Tom asked, interrupting the thoughts of their unknown future rumbling in B'Elanna's mind.

She cleared her throat and let go of the future grief. She had no control over the fate that awaited them. So she refocused on the moment at hand, smiling to her friend. "Just contemplating the futility of life," she joked.

Raising his eyebrows, Tom considered, then nodded. "Well, we've got each other..." he motioned with his fork between them "and we've got banana pancakes." 

Feeling the smile spread, B'Elanna was grateful for Tom. He didn't have Harry's innocent hopefulness, he had a tenacious grip on the present moment, almost always looking to bring kindness or humor to those around him. For all his antics, Tom lived to enjoy each day. B'Elanna still admired him for that. 

"Very good point, flyboy," B'Elanna agreed as she dug into the last pancake on her plate.

The two quickly fell into comfortable conversation, touching on gossip, new flight paths, and Neelix's kitchen fires. 

Relaxing on the couch, B'Elanna took a deep breath and sighed. Tom looked over at her, a question in his eyes. 

"What." B'Elanna pushed out defensively. 

A smile pulled at his lips and he turned away. "Nah, nevermind."

At this, B'Elanna closed her eyes "Fine." As she sat, though, the unspoken question wiggled in her brain. 

"How're things with the captain?" He asked lightly "She still wanting to surprise Seven for her birthday?" 

Taking a deep breath, B'Elanna shook her head with a chuckle. "Oh yeah." She blew out a breath. "The good news is that the final schematics are done," B'Elanna leaned forward, renewed vigor entering her blood. "The sticky part is going to be figuring out how to avoid it." B'Elanna was aware of her attraction to Seven, but wasn't so sure how things would be in front of other people.

Tom peered into his cup. "Oh? I thought you had patched things up with Seven," he looked up with innocent eyes and took another sip. 

B'Elanna stiffened and leaned back. "I don't know," she said evasively, eyes looking down at her lap. "You know how it is, she's impossible to read," she further deflected.

"Really? I've found that Seven has almost always made her intentions known to me." Tom raised his eyebrows.

"Well maybe that's your experience," B'Elanna countered, her voice lowering and her eyes narrowing.

Unfazed, Tom shrugged, "Maybe that is my experience." He grinned, "Then again, she's never carried me to my quarters."

Throwing her hands up into the air, B'Elanna scoffed. "You want me to admit I'm attracted to her? Fine, I am. Happy?"

Eyebrows up, Tom nodded "Yes, I am happy for you." He seemed to relax a little at the outburst and leaned back. "So... you're attracted to Astrometrics Officer Seven of Nine."

Heaving a sigh, B'Elanna closed her eyes, searching for patience. "Yes" her tone flat.

"And I'm guessing she is also attracted to you," Tom continued.

"Yes - well - I don't know," B'Elanna responded. "I don't know what to think." She took a deep breath and blew it out.

"Uh-huh" the pilot replied. 

The silence stretched between them as B'Elanna looked at Tom. The longer she sat in the statement, the more ridiculous she realized she sounded. Seven was attracted to her. After all, the woman had said so to B'Elanna's face. 

Taking a deep breath, B'Elanna conceded "Okay, I know she is attracted to me."

Clearly delighted, Tom leaned forward and put his chin on one hand and held out the other. "You owe me 5 holodeck hours, Ms. Torres."

B'Elanna furrowed her brow "What?"

"We made a bet three years ago that Seven was attracted to you. You laughed at me. Remember?" Tom supplied.

The memory of them joking around in the mess hall came back: Seven had entered and had stopped for a fraction of a second. Tom looked from Seven to B'Elanna and back again with a knowing grin. 

Tom continued "If I recall correctly, you said and I quote 'If that's the case, Paris, not only will I give you my holodeck time, I'll also eat gagh' " his eyes narrowed in satisfaction. 

Sighing in exasperation, B'Elanna retorted, "That was three years ago - we were joking, it doesn't count."

"Wow, look at the honor on this one," he replied. Tom narrowed his eyes and stared at B'Elanna as if thinking. Anxiety bubbled up from her stomachs at his calculating look. He piped up "Do you think Seven will have gagh at her birthday party?"

Grabbing the pillow, B'Elanna whacked him once on the shoulder. She glared until his laughter infected her and she joined in, giving up with a big sigh.

"The burden of being right must be so heavy," she mocked as they settled back down.

Adopting a pained expression, Tom retorted "Yes, it is."

She chuckled and rolled her eyes before looking over at Tom. "Thanks." 

He smiled and shrugged. "So. Are you going to make her chase you for 2 years?"


	15. Chapter 15

*_Torres to Seven_*

Seven's hands stopped over the console for a second before she gently tapped the comm badge.

"Seven here."

Silence, then *_Would you mind helping me with unpacking a little more?_*

Smiling at the Astrometrics display, she responded "I would be happy to help. Is 2000 hours acceptable?"

*_That works. Thanks. Torres out_.*

* * *

Seven rang the doorbell of B'Elanna's quarters and waited. Standing slightly less rigid, she attempted to discern the sounds from behind the doors. Noting a rhythmic thumping beat, Seven leaned forward slightly, trying to determine if any of the sounds behind the doors were B'Elanna's footfalls.

"Eavesdropping?"

Seven straightened immediately and looked up to see B'Elanna standing in the corridor. She held one of Neelix's "carry-out" containers in one hand, the other cocked on her hip. Seven quickly schooled her features, doing her best to hide her surprise.

"I was trying to ascertain if you were 'home' since you had not answered the door." Seven stated.

Smirking, B'Elanna walked over and the doors opened automatically. The sound of Klingon fusion music filled the corridor. At this, Seven's implant rose. B'Elanna walked through, clearly amused at catching Seven, and set the container carefully on the island.

"I was hoping to get back before you got here," she explained loudly. "Computer, lower music 30 percent. How is Zot? Still gloating that she beat me at kadis kot?" She asked more softly as she opened the container and removed a couple of dishes. 

Seven had invited B'Elanna to the holodeck with Mezoti and Naomi to have a picnic the day before. Naomi brought the kadis kot and a couple other games. Mezoti challenged B'Elanna to a game and B'Elanna had played.

"Mezoti is well." Seven grinned at the memory of the two stubborn females playing against each other. "She has refrained from gloating in front of me." Seven smiled at Mezoti's subsequent opinion afterward: "_Lieutenant Torres is not very intelligent if I could beat her at kadis kot_."

She moved on "You have not mentioned how your dinner with Tom Paris went. How were the banana pancakes?"

A wide smile split B'Elanna's face and a sharp pang of joy shot through Seven's chest. The sensation was intense, and she smiled perforce. B'Elanna being happy elicited a happiness in herself. Grateful that she would not have to speak immediately, Seven listened to B'Elanna's response.

"They were fantastic. And it was nice to hang out with Tom. We're no longer attached, but... it was nice to be there." A softer smile replaced the previous one on B'Elanna's face as she contemplated the memory, holding a bowl listlessly with both hands for a moment.

Seven nodded, watching B'Elanna finish unpacking things and took a spoon handed to her. There was something about the way B'Elanna looked that lent itself to a comfortable silence. This kind of moment had never happened before.

Removing the covers, B'Elanna revealed two bowls of soup, each different. She leaned down and inhaled over both of them with a smile. She didn't explain either of them to Seven, only picked up a spoon for herself. "I have a question."

The muscles in Seven's abdomen clenched and Seven raised her chin, trying to maintain an impassive expression.

After spooning the soup in to her mouth, B'Elanna grinned, seemingly at the reaction, and swallowing, continued "I was thinking that we could go to the holodeck sometime. Maybe take a hike or play velocity?"

"Are you asking me on a date, Lieutenant Torres?" In spite of her attempts to control it, a flush crept up her neck and cheeks.

Inhaling through her nose, B'Elanna pressed her lips together and raised her eyebrows. She opened her mouth, paused, then shut it and exhaled before clearing her throat. Taking another breath, B'Elanna replied "I am attracted to you. And - " B'Elanna paused again. "And I would like to take you on a date." This statement was more firm, accentuated by a small smile. "But maybe we could start by just..."

"Going to the holodeck together." Seven supplied as she leaned over the island and angled her chin upward slightly. If done properly, the position would indicate to the other person that she was interested in kissing.

"Yes," B'Elanna agreed quickly and leaned down until her lips hovered over Seven's.

Seven gently kissed B'Elanna. The posturing was effective in eliciting intimate contact without using words. She appreciated the efficiency and resulting physical contact. Satisfied with the results, but wanting more, Seven deepened the kiss before gently stopping.

"But not on a date." Her tone was definitive as she uttered the words against B'Elanna's lips. They tasted of something spicy and sweet and the mix of flavor with tactile sensation gave Seven something to ponder about later. She leaned back and noticed B'Elanna's eyes had remained closed and she stood as if partly frozen. Seven grinned when B'Elanna Torres opened her eyes and blushed. Confident in her observations, Seven remarked "You look... certain about not dating me."

Eyes on Seven's mouth, B'Elanna nodded. "Yes." The expression shifted as realization occurred. "No - wait - I mean, yes: I would like to go on a date, but this first time, maybe we can go and just - " her hands began gesturing and Seven watched B'Elanna regroup " - just be ourselves first."

"That is acceptable." Seven replied.

"Great!" B'Elanna seemed excited for the not-date. "How about a week from now, say...1800 hours? I should be able to schedule things so that we have a little bit more time" B'Elanna explained, eyebrows raised with hopeful expression on her face.

Seven did not want to say "no," but knew that she had tentative plans with Kathryn for the celebration of the arbitrary day she had been born. Humans and their traditions were strange. A 'birthday' seemed an odd thing to celebrate.

Nonetheless, she had told Kathryn she would join her. Seven considered one of the Doctor's social lessons as she formulated a response. "I would really like to join you, unfortunately I have a previous engagement." B'Elanna's expression fell a little. Seven followed up "Can we go another day?"

B'Elanna leaned forward "Definitely."

They ate their dinner while chatting, and moved on to the boxes. Rather, two boxes in the living room, only one of which Seven was allowed to look inside. After inquiring about the second, B'Elanna blushed, quickly replying "Oh, leave that. It's just work stuff." She then told Seven she had a box in her bedroom as well and led her away.

In the bedroom was one box. And it was more than what she expected. Fewer items, perhaps, but rewarding. Especially when Seven found the rumored Toby the targ. She lifted it up and began inspecting it.

B'Elanna turned back from the closet and her eyes registered surprise. "Hey!" The dark haired woman strode over and plucked Toby from Seven's hands. "Don't pull on his tusks."

"Feeling sensitive about Toby, Lieutenant?" The grey brown quadruped sported several tusks and had a "cute" expression. B'Elanna narrowed her eyes.

"No more sensitive than you about your nose."

Seven grinned as B'Elanna carefully set the "animal" against a pillow on the bed. A moment of silence stretched between them as B'Elanna arranged items and Seven picked up a PADD.

"Would you hand me that PADD?" Looking up, Seven eyed the outstretched delicate fingers before meeting B'Elanna's gaze.

"I want to kiss you." The expression was easy to say. Seven did not wonder why B'Elanna wanted help unpacking two boxes. It was not logical.

A twitch in B'Elanna's lips, a subtle morph into a very B'Elanna-esque head tilt and the challenging tone "And?"

"May I?"

"Of course you may," B'Elanna responded, taking and setting the PADD on the night stand before walking over to Seven.

Bending at the waist, B'Elanna stopped as soon as her face was within kissing distance. A smile flickered through her eyes.

Raising a hand gently under B'Elanna's chin, Seven angled her mouth, pressing it upward.

Silence. Heat. The introduction of breath. Seven accepted the motions of B'Elanna's soft lips and moved with them. Her heart rate elevated and she heard the engineer's hearts beat quicker. Then absence. Cooler air on her moist lips. She opened her eyes.

Rich brown eyes gazed searched, intense and light. Eyes that saw her. The scent of her registered consciously and Seven inhaled deeply.

Husky words spoke "I want you, Seven. But first, I would like to get to know you better."

Seven stood, eyes on B'Elanna's. A hand slid around the tan neck, she bent her head and kissed B'Elanna again. Slowly, then increased in pressure before slowly pulling away, leaving B'Elanna hotter than when she started.

"I hear your words, B'Elanna Torres, and I also hear your hearts beat." Inhaling the scent behind B'Elanna's ear, Seven gripped her hair.

The intake of a sharp breath, the pressure points of B'Elanna's finger nails in her arm and waist signalled to Seven that B'Elanna was aroused.

Grazing B'Elanna's ear, she whispered "Did you invite me over to help unpack a singular stuffed targ?" Seven detected the stillness as B'Elanna held her breath.

Pulling back slightly, B'Elanna looked into Seven's face "No, I didn't." Dark eyes all but kissed every centimeter of Seven's face.

"Then allow me to assist you in other ways, Lieutenant." Seven dipped her head and this time B'Elanna pressed against her lips.

Then B'Elanna broke the kiss, voice unsure "If I get too.. . aggressive, just say so. I--" B'Elanna took a quick breath in "I can get carried away."

Seven pulled away slightly from B'Elanna, face unreadable. B'Elanna watched her closely, waiting. "I am sure I will adapt" she replied as she slid a hand up B'Elanna's chest.

A flash of relief in B'Elanna's eyes turned to surprise as Seven ripped the front of B'Elanna's tank apart.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven and B'Elanna hang out on Seven's birthday before being interrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're getting into the meaty points :3

_*Seven of Nine to Torres_*

B'Elanna hit her comm as she strode away from the warp cores and to the buffering system panel. "Torres here."

*_I have found myself without plans tomorrow evening. If your schedule is open, would you care to join me at the holodeck at 1800?_*

Grinning like a tikka cat at Carey as he handed her his PADD, B'Elanna responded "You bet."

*_What am I betting on_?* 

B'Elanna rolled her eyes. "Yes, Seven. I would like to go."

*_Good. I bet you will arrive promptly then. Seven out_*

Carey looked at B'Elanna knowingly over the panel. 

"Operation Birthday Surprise is underway," B'Elanna wiggled her eyebrows. Carey acknowledged it with a smile and approving nod.

Taking a deep breath, the second in command stopped entering the commands on the panel and spoke up, voice quieter "Have I ever mentioned that Seven reminds me of my wife, sometimes?" At this, B'Elanna felt her territorial haunches rose as she shook her head. 

Carey grinned wrily at the body language but continued. "My wife can be... particular about some things. She enjoys parties, and family, and people." Carey looked ahead as if were looking through a glass at a memory and smiled. "She cares about everyone, but she isn't really big on surprises." He paused here, as if searching for the right words. "Well, it isn't that she dislikes them. It's just--" at this he stopped and took a breath before giving an example. "One time I planned for her parents to surprise us at dinner. She hadn't seen them in years since they had moved off earth." At this, Carey's expression softened with a sad-happy smile. "She enjoyed the surprise." Nodding, still looking ahead at the memory, he breathed out a small laugh. "She cried." He looked down and cleared his throat and looked back at B'Elanna, his eyes pressing and soft. "Seven reminds me of her, sometimes."

* * *

Seven strode to the holodeck and found B'Elanna already waiting for her. 

"Walk on a beach and a picnic?" The engineer offered, holding up a basket and bottle of sparkling water.

Seven beamed, chest suddenly light and filled, grateful that Kathryn had canceled dinner. She had not been looking forward to having someone dote on her, hanging on for expressions of gratitude and connection. 

Kathryn had been ever _present_ for years, but Seven began to feel the strain of unspoken expectations and desires. Tasked with establishing her humanity, Seven could feel Kathryn placing personal, not moral or ethical, expectations and wants onto Seven more often than not. For the majority of their shared time, Seven was actively responding to questions that aimed at measuring her "progress" and not necessarily questions about herself. 

Which is why when Kathryn recently began to display more romantic gestures, the logic and emotional rationale seemed incompatible. The reality of their relationship was disjointed, and though it was possible have layers and facets of both Seven's personal development and personal desires within their relationship, the captain often failed at connecting personally, most often defaulting towards exploring Seven's "development." 

Not to mention that if rumors held any grain of truth, the Kathryn had opportunities to explore romance with other crew members, yet refused due to her position. What made Seven different from other crew?

"Voyager to Seven?" 

Snapping her focus to her right, Seven took in the colorful summer dress with wide straps that hung on muscular tawny shoulders. "You look lovely in that pattern, Lieutenant." Her eyes traced the seams down the front of B'Elanna's dress and back up appreciatively.

The amber flecks in B'Elanna's eyes danced before the engineer smiled and rolled them. "So. I figure we can search for seashells and then have a little picnic before heading down to my place?" Brunette eyebrows arched, inquiring.

* * *

B'Elanna laughed as she stumbled out of the turbolift, Seven atop her back with both their sandals in her hands, and the unrestrained delight bounced happily through Seven's abdomen. Ducking her head down, she clasped her ankles in front of B'Elanna to minimize the space they took up as another crew member humorously and cautiously walked by, eyes laughing. Nosing the back of B'Elanna's ear, Seven breathed deeply and took in the twirling scent. Off-balance with feet in the air, but secure in B'Elanna's hold, Seven felt drunk, intoxicated by the charm and spontaneity. She was... untethered and free in this corridor.

Hefting Seven upwards, B'Elanna grunted as she made it to her door. "Open up," she ordered and the doors slid apart quietly. Adjusting one more time in order to dip down and through the door, the engineer laughed and bounced off of the side before losing her balance and dropping unceremoniously to one knee.

"Argh! Q'iyah!" B'Elanna groaned as she went down carefully.

Laughing at the last-second defeat, Seven let her feet slide down to catch herself and dropped the shoes to the sides to prevent from toppling painfully on her favorite engineer. Hands slid to B'Elanna's shoulders to help steady her at the descent and her cheeks ached from smiling.

This was happiness. 

"Go on, say it," the woman collapsed on her side and rolled over to her back, face flushed and eyes narrowed in false anger as she tried to catch her breath. That the Astrometrics officer could detect the difference sent another joyful rush through Seven's chest and she smiled broadly into the pain.

She dropped, knees bracketing B'Elanna's hips. "I don't know that I can say anything. It hurts to smile," she confessed with an absurd laugh, eyes wide and dancing.

Faux indignant hands pushed at her thighs, "I almost made it! I demand a redo?" 

At Seven's huff, the dark-eyed woman groaned, throwing an elbow over her eyes "Ugh, I can't believe I lost!"

Laughing again, Seven did wonder exactly why B'Elanna felt compelled to "prove" that she could carry Seven just a good as Seven carried her. Taking a page from Tom in that moment, Seven had raised her eyebrow and uttered with a thick voice "Want to bet?"

And ever the proud woman, B'Elanna took the bait. 

Making a mental note, Seven would thank Tom later for his sage advice.

No longer panting, but drawing deep breaths, Seven interlocked their fingers and gazed down at B'Elanna. Slowly, she drew their hands above B'Elanna's head and pressed them down to the carpet carefully as she hovered above the woman.

"You are like hydrostatic equilibrium," she blurted.

There is a moment of silence as B'Elanna seems to consider. "The force of my gas is equal to the gravity of my mass?" the engineer's eyes narrowed in confusion. "Are you saying I fart too much?" Another silence. Then "Or are you saying you like my farts? Are you trying to tell me--"

Rolling her eyes, Seven sighed. "Stop." She leaned down until she could gently caress B'Elanna's lips with her own. The engineer hummed and the tug in Seven's gut resurfaced. Pulling back just enough to pause the kiss, she responded. "Your forces push and pull me in equally--drawing me in with your gravity while your desires press outward in a balance of intelligence, tenacity, and wit. The forces of who you are shine through, and I am happy to be in your light."

At this, B'Elanna's grin fell into a hesitant vulnerable moment and Seven feared she over shared. But she didn't say anything else, she waited. There wasn't anything else to do in this moment but accept the outcome from her unrestrained expression. And to accept that these feelings, whether reciprocated fully or in part, were hers to have and to value. 

The engineer blinked and swallowed, the amber and dark ochre depths softening as tears gathered and fell soundlessly. "Oh." 

Both women carefully breathed in and out, cognizant of how quiet it was in this shared space. How delicate the forces were balanced between them. At this, though, Seven settled into herself and being vulnerable, gazing openly, eyes tracing over the high cheekbones, sharp jawline, and meeting the blinking tentative dark eyes that pleaded to Seven.

Releasing a hand, Seven cupped the side of B'Elanna's face. "I am going to kiss you, Lieutenant," she whispered, eyes closing as she angled to press a kiss against a cheek, an eyebrow. Hovering above the red lips, Seven waited patiently, listening.

A hand wrapped around her wrist and slid up her forearm. Gripping Seven tightly, B'Elanna raised her lips, and tenderly, connected them. Moments passed as lips matched gossamer strokes, twining hunger and heat. With a sharp inhale through her nose, the engineer grasped Seven's forearm tighter and pushed her lips harder against Seven's with a low whimper.

At the eager touch, Seven accepted the non-verbal response with equal force. Sliding her hand from B'Elanna's cheek, Seven palmed a small breast warmly and gripped the smaller ribs before sliding down and toying with B'Elanna's hip, thumb scratching and dragging against the iliac crest. She swallowed the velvety moan and pulled up the fabric, bunching and pushing until her hand grazed hot skin.

Something in the touch roused something in gasping woman beneath her because suddenly B'Elanna was pushing her up and back. "Wait--wait--" she panted with eyes locked to Seven's lips and hand gripping the back of Seven's neck. Her eyes cleared somewhat and she took a deep breath before swallowing. "We can't--well, I--" B'Elanna smiled and her brows furrowed nervously, "I, um, got you a birthday present." 

Though sexually flustered, the anxious confession touched Seven. "You did not need to do that, B'Elanna." 

Because B'Elanna's lips were kiss swollen and her scent filled the air, Seven briefly kissed her hard and pulled back. Getting to her feet, she held a hand out to B'Elanna and hauled her to her feet. 

"Let me see this gift, then, so I may sooner return my attention to your lips."

Flushing, B'Elanna rolled her eyes and sucked in her cheeks before striding to the bedroom. She emerged a moment later, a small green leafy potted plant nearly as tall as her forearm was long.

B'Elanna took in a deep breath--

*_Janeway to Torres_*

Seven watched as B'Elanna rolled her lips inward and closed her eyes. "Torres here," she replied and shook her head.

*_There's an emergency influx incursion on deck 11 sector 5. I need you there before things get hairy._* Janeway's voice curtly ordered.

"Aye, Captain, I'll be there." Looking up, B'Elanna sighed and laughed slightly. "The captain does have great timing." The engineer's eyes focused on Seven and she seemed to weigh options. Watching, Seven knew she made her decision when she pursed her lips and breathed in deeply through her nose.

"Seven," she started before dropping her gaze. "This isn't just a birthday gift--"

"Lieutenant, you can tell me later," Seven stepped closer and began herding the engineer to the door by the elbow.

Seeming to panic, B'Elanna dug in her heels and whirled on Seven "Why don't you join me?" The pear green leaves bounced just under B'Elanna's chin and Seven's brow wrinkled.

"I am willing to wait here for you, B'Elanna," she tried to convey sincere openness.

Frustrated, B'Elanna pulled the plant to her chest, securing it with one hand and grabbed Seven's wrist with the other. "Well, two engineers are better than one. Why don't you come with me, just in case?" The shorter woman pulled Seven through the door and down the corridor. Already on deck 11, it would be a short distance to sector 5 for the women. Confused, but willing to assuage B'Elanna's seeming irrationality, Seven followed.

B'Elanna stopped abruptly at a door and turned to face Seven again, eyes pleading. "Seven, I wasn't sure how to tell you and I'm sorry if this overwhelms you," she explained herself, eyes hopeful. 

Seven was confounded at her words and behaviors. "What do you me--"

The doors whooshed open and there was a great shouting from several crew members inside "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After much ado, I have finally got this chapter cleaned up and am working on the next. Let me know what you think!


End file.
